Jamás te enamores de nuevo
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: El primer amor es algo lindo de recordar, pero hay veces en que solo se quiere olvidar –Enamorarme jamás, siempre alejo a los chicos- -Ella es el tipo de chica de quien no me enamoraría- Lucy quien sufrió por su primer amor, Natsu quien vive la vida al máximo y va de chica en chica, que pasará cuando los dos se encuentre ¿El dolor puede ser olvidado y ser reemplazado por el amor?
1. Prologo

_**Hola mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo fic... (se cubre de los jitomatazos) vale, vale... es que niaaa alguien para a mi imaginación TwT *No porque si la paran ya no terminarás nada***_

 _ **Cierto Yujii, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió por unos eventos que presencie y pues pensé que sería una bonita historia que contar, por eso se los comparto y espero que les guste ^^**_

 _ **Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima-trollsama (si fueran míos Lucy y Natsu ya estuvieran casados xD )**_

 _ **La historia producto de mi imaginación...**_

 _ ***Neko comienza la historia***_

 _ **Espero que les guste ^^ primero empezaré por el prologó y después pasen a leer el capítulo 1 ^w^**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

Los dos estaban de frente el uno con el otro, en aquel hermoso jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, solo la luz de la luna llena los iluminaba al igual que las pequeñas luciérnagas que despertaban esa noche, la rubia estaba a una distancia alejada del peli rosa y eso ya lo había cabreado, así que esa noche eso cambiaría.

Con paso lento levanto su dedo índice señalando a la chica que se exalto, su cara mostro esa sonrisa desafiadora y llena de confianza, de que esta vez ganaría.

-Te desafió, hagamos un trato.- dijo este casi gritando, la rubia alzo una ceja.

-¿Trato?-respondió la chica confundida.

-Sí logró enamorarte en tres meses, debes prometer que aceptarás el anillo que pondré en tú dedo anular… y aceptarás casarte conmigo.-Natsu terminó de decir, la rubia se sonrojo al igual que él-¿Aceptas Lucy?-

-¿¡Qué!?- grito ella, mientras los dos cerraban el trato del último juego, que decidiría sus destinos y futuros.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Actualidad (siete años después)_**

 ** _Pasen a leerlo es gratis^^_**


	2. Capítulo 1 Actualidad

**_Que empiece el capítulo 1 ^^_**

* * *

 ** _(Recuerdos)_**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

 ** _("Quizás muchos pensarían que el amor, es algo lindo, digno de apreciar, que es la cosa más poderosa del mundo, que sin el amor –suspira- no tendríamos nada, que es el sentimiento más fuerte que tiene el ser humano, que es algo totalmente difícil de explicar si nunca lo ha experimentado, que es una magia, una esperanza, simplemente es lo más bello del mundo._**

 ** _Claro y es que ¿Cómo uno puede saber si en verdad es amor o solo una ilusión por el cariño que se tiene a esa persona? pero que nunca llega a ser amor."_**

 ** _-Me gustas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- el chico le pregunto a la pequeña rubia de 14 años, la chica no supo que hacer, así que solo cerro los ojos y huyó del lugar._**

 ** _"Y es que quizás hay veces en que ese ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Deberían guardárselo y jamás decirlo, en fin, solo te puedes echar a correr pero no es por qué no lo quieras o aceptes sus sentimientos, no, claro que no, es porque jamás has tenido novio y pues… solo sentías vergüenza ya que tú mejor amigo también te gustaba…"_**

 ** _-Yo quiero ser tú novia…- respondió la pequeña rubia avergonzada sin mirar al chico._**

 ** _"Y sí es cuando respondes que sí, y esperas que las cosas sean geniales, que sea como lo veías con tus amigas, esa persona especial, a lado de ti, agarrándote la mano, sonriendo, que estuviera a tu lado, pero no todo sale como crees… "_**

 ** _-Esto no funciona terminemos.- dijo el chico empezando alejarse de la rubia, la chica apretó sus puños y asintió._**

 ** _-Está bien, pero… no dejemos que esto arruine nuestra amistad…- grito pero el chico siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarla._**

 ** _"Y es cuando te das cuenta que perdiste algo más valioso que el amor… así que aquella amistad de tantos años, se quebró con unas simples palabras, cuando te das cuenta que en realidad el amor no era tan importante y que fue el amor el que te quitó a tú mejor amigo, y te abrió los ojos de lo que eran los chicos"_**

 ** _-Por qué me ignoras…- grito la niña sosteniendo la mano del peli naranja, el chico no dijo nada y se zafo del agarre de la chica._**

 ** _-No lo hago.-_**

 ** _-Sí que lo haces…-_**

 ** _-Lo siento me voy.- dijo el chico corriendo a su salón, la rubia lo miró irse y empezó a llorar._**

 ** _"Te das cuenta cuantas lágrimas derramaste, pero que sabías del amor, que sabías de esos si eras una niña que había encontrado a un amigo, a un verdadero amigo…"_**

 ** _-Solo fue para experimentar… en realidad no la querías.- dijo un chico pegándole en el brazo al chico de ojos negros, el chicos sonrió y asintió, los demás se callaron al ver a la niña entrar, el chico volteo y se quedó viendo a la rubia que lloraba en silencio._**

 ** _-No me importa que hayamos roto…- dijo tratando de detener sus lágrimas-Pero me duele que no me hables, y ahora solo fue un juego para ti, en realidad no te gustaba.-_**

 ** _-No espera esto…-_**

 ** _-En realidad, eras mi mejor amigo… y mi primer amor… y tú.- la niña apretó sus puños-Gracias por enseñarme que no necesito de esta porquería llamada amor…- y con estas últimas palabras salió corriendo del pequeño jardín de la escuela secundaria, sus lágrimas siguieron fluyendo incluso en el salón de clases._**

 ** _"Y fue ahí que comprendí, que pueden lastimarte unas simples palabras, que eso del amor puede destruir amistades, que puede hacerte humillar, que te humilla… que te hace llorar enfrente de un hombre, tú orgullo es herido y solo porque el amor destruyó lo que había conseguido por primera vez…_**

 ** _Una destruyó mi amistad, la amistad con mi mejor amigo…_**

 ** _Y dos, destruyó eso que debería ser lo más hermoso del mundo… destruyó la ilusión de mi primer amor…"_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Actualidad (7 años después)_**

-¿Cuánto piensas dormir?- el grito de la mujer y de la almohada siendo lanzada a la cara de la chica resonó en su cuarto-Llegarás tarde de nuevo así que levántate.- diciendo esto la mujer de cabellera rubia salió del cuarto de la joven azotando la puerta.

La chica empezó a moverse y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, se rasco la cabeza y bostezo, se levantó y como todos los días tendió su cama y se puso lo primero que encontró en su ropero, una blusa blanca, con unos pantalones oscuros y una sudadera gris, se dirigió al espejo y se miró en él, sus ojos marrones se cerraban y otro bostezo se hizo presente.

-Mírate, que mal te ves…- susurro empezando a peinar su cabello rubio, el cual le llegaba a los hombros, en el pasado su cabello era más largo y procuraba que siempre estuviera linda, ahora solo trataba de que se desamarrara y se lo ataba en una coleta, como todos los días se peinó, cepillo sus dientes, sin ponerse maquillaje ni nada, agarro su mochila lista para bajar a desayunar.

-¡No puede ser!- grito y bajo como loca-Buenos días.- grito, tomo un yogurt del refrigerador y tomo sus llaves-Me voy, ya se me hizo tarde…-

-Siempre se te hace tarde.- respondió un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, el cual recibió un golpe por parte de la rubia, y sin más salió de la casa, su madre suspiro cansada ya que era cosa de todos los días que su hija siempre se levantará tarde.

-Que haremos con ella.- susurro, sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

...

...

...

-¡De nuevo no desayunaste!-grito una pequeña chica peli azul, Lucy se tapó los oídos e hizo una mueca.

-Dije que me levante tarde, no tenía tiempo, además… sabes que el maestro de Literatura siempre pasa lista temprano…- terminó de decir mientras agarraba el pedazo de pan que le daba su amiga.

-Mo, si sigues así, no llegarás a octavo semestre sabes.-

-Vamos Levy no hagas drama.- Lucy mordió el pan mientras sonreía, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes 20 años y sigue haciendo estas cosas, cuando aprenderás…-

-Cállate, además tú tienes 21 años, y también a veces se te hace tarde.- dijo terminando de comer-Ya prometo que ya no llegaré tarde.-

-Digamos que te creeré aunque es mentira, siempre dices lo mismo.- Levy miró al cielo mientras se recostaba en el pasto, Lucy sonrió y miró su escuela, las dos estaban ya en sexto semestre en la Universidad más reconocida de la ciudad de Magnolia las dos cursaban la carrera de Literatura y letras, ya solo les faltaba un año y terminaban la Universidad.

La Universidad era una de las más grandes de la ciudad, pues contaba con 17 carreras, cada una dividida por sección, aunque a parte de los más de 30 edificios que estaban dentro de la escuela existían las áreas verdes y el jardín donde estaban los talleres de jardinería y diseño, más a aparte de las canchas de tenis, Basquetbol, futbol, voleibol, la piscina para natación, la pista de atletismo la cual también compartía con la de futbol americano, estos estaban a lado de la cafetería y el gimnasio, la escuela contaba con dos salidas y entradas, más aparte el centro médico y los dos edificios de idiomas, las dos estaban acostadas en el área que deba atrás de su edificio ya que tenían hora libre.

Después de comer las dos se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Por cierto, me dijo Jonathan que debemos hacer equipo para la exposición de Redacción de la próxima semana.- dijo Levy terminando de escribir sus nombres en el reporte, Lucy se tensó y asintió-Vamos él no se acercará.-

-No es eso Levy.- susurro Lucy cerrando su libro-Solo que quiero evitar más que nada el contacto ya sabes.-

-Sí, pero sabes que la exposición debemos mezclarnos, la vez pasado nos dejó Montoya haber equipo de puras mujeres pero Jonathan no tiene equipo por ello…-

-Vale, lo entiendo, sabes también puedo trabajar en equipo con los chicos.-sonrió, Levy agacho la cabeza, ya que al parecer el miedo de Lucy aún no se iba, mientras la rubia acomodaba sus cosas para salir de la biblioteca, alguien la abrazo por la espalda, se tensó al ver los brazos que pasaban por su pecho y la aprisionaban en el abrazo, casi grita pero al ver la cadena de plata en la muñeca se tranquilizó pero no tanto.

-Hola Lucy.- dijo el chico sonriendo, la rubia instintivamente como siempre le lanzo un codazo a lo que el chico solo soltó un quejido-Salvaje…-

-Gray… mi espacio.- dijo está estirando su mano y alejando al chico de ella-Sabes que mi espacio es vital.-

-Lo siento, pero se supone que conmigo es diferente.- dijo el peli negro sobándose el estómago, Levy solo empezó a reír-Hola Levy.-

-Hola, en serió como se te ocurre abrazarla y por detrás eres un tonto.-

-Pero ella es mi hermanita.- dijo el peli negro tratando de abrazar de nuevo a la rubia, pero esta se levantó de la silla y se alejó-Oye no hagas eso… sabes me pones triste.-

-Aunque seas mi amigo no lo hagas seguido.- dijo Lucy suspirando-Aun es extraño… ni a Gajeel le permito hacer eso, y él es mi amigo de haces tres años sabes.-

-Ya vale, pero ya sabes que me encanta abrazar a la gente.- Gray se acercó de nuevo a ella y acaricio su cabeza-Además no te haré nada.-

-Mo Gray al menos mi cuñada no es celosa.-

-Ya sabes que a ella también le encanta que te haga este tipo de cosas, dice que es bueno para tú tratamiento.-

-¡No estoy enferma!- dijo Lucy con un tic en el ojo-Además… no sé porque rayos acepte que Juvia fuera mi psicóloca.-

-No dirás Psicóloga.- susurro Levy riendo.

-Como sea, aun así Gray no tienes permitido hacer esto muy seguido…- Gray solo río a la contestación de su pequeña amiga rubia, los dos se habían conocido el año pasado ya que cursaban la misma carrera pero en diferentes horarios, a los dos les tocaba en tres materias, la primera vez que se vieron, Gray fue el que le hablo a Lucy, ella empezó igual hablarle pero…

-Al parecer a Gray se le paso lo amigable.- Lucy pico a Gray en la mejilla- Como se te ocurre abrazarme el primer día en que nos hablamos… sabes.-

Gray solo se sobo la mejilla-No me digas ese día sí que me dolió la mejilla… más a parte yo ya te había checado que no soportabas que se te acercarán, solo fue una travesura…-

-Travesura que sigues haciendo.- susurro Lucy tomando de su bebida, los dos habían salido de la biblioteca pues corrían el riesgo de ser expulsados de esta o los multarán por estar haciendo ruido-A veces eres malo.-

-Solo lo hago por tú bien, sabes que harás cuando te enamores…- Gray rápidamente se tapó la boca, Levy miró a su amiga que había agachado la cabeza, los dos se quedaron estáticos, mientras la gente pasaban a su lado, Lucy levanto la cara con una sonrisa.

-El amor no existe, a parte jamás me enamoraré tonto.- diciendo esto siguió caminando a la salida, Gray y Levy la alcanzaron, sabían que aquel tema para su amiga era algo doloroso y delicado, pues los dos sabían el trauma de su amiga la cual decía que estaba bien, pero los dos sabían que eso era mentira, una gran mentira.

-Me voy chicos.- dijo Levy dirigiéndose al edificio de su carrera, los dos chicos se despidieron de ella y siguieron caminando a la salida, pues sus clases habían terminado, ya que las clases de japonés les tocaba hasta mañana.

-Me compras comida Gray.- Lucy lo detuvo y miró el puesto de papas fritas-Sí…-

-Pero no es comida…-respondió el pelo negro, la rubia puso cara triste y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, consiguiendo que Gray le comprará las papas- Eres agresiva, glotona y tierna sabes… ¿Cómo me sonsacas comida?-

-Porque eres mi hermano mayor je je…-Gray era dos años mayor que Lucy, pero como se había salido de la escuela para ganar dinero, era por ellos que iba en el mismo año que Lucy y Levy, así que Lucy siempre que podía le sacaba golosinas y comida, los dos tenían un lazo de hermandad, ya que Gray siempre había querido una hermana menor como Lucy además de saber el punto débil de la chica se le hacía gracioso y tierno hacerle maldades, por otro lado Lucy había encontrado en él la confianza que había perdido, pero eso no evitaba que ella mantuviera aún su espacio alejada de él.

-Nos vemos Lucy.- Gray se despidió de Lucy, ella asintió y él le revolvió el cabello-Con cuidado.-

-Sí, igual tú…-

Los dos se separaron, Lucy tomo el autobús en dirección a su casa, se sentó de lado de la ventana y pego su cabeza en esta.

-"Lucy ya deberías dejar de pensar en eso… eso ya lo superaste ¿No es así?"-cerro sus ojos ya que tardaría unos minutos en llegar a la parada para ir a su casa.

...

...

...

Mientras tanto en una de las zonas ricas de Magnolia, un hombre de cabello rojo miraba un papeleo que reposaba en su escritorio, sonrió ya que era hora de que ese chico se le bajará sus humos de grandeza.

-Ya verás… te aquietas o te aquietas.- susurro y marco un número-Hola soy yo… ya está todo listo, gracias por ayudarme…- diciendo esto colgó el teléfono y miró la foto en su escritorio-Sí pudieras ser ese mismo chico del pasado, sabes no haría esto, pero aunque tú madre no esté de acuerdo… lo haré, por tú bien hijo.-

...

...

...

-Mamá tengo hambre.- grito el pequeño niño rubio al ver a su mamá, esta asintió y sirvió su plato con sopa, el niño sonrió y empezó a comer.

-Lucy… ¿No quieres cenar?-le pregunto a su hija quien estaba escribiendo en su laptop, ella negó.

-No gracias… terminaré esto y me iré a dormir.-

-De seguro son esas absurdas historias que hace.- dijo su hermano mientras seguía comiendo, Layla miró a su hija algo molesta.

-En vez de que salgas con gente real.-

-Mamá.- Lucy cerro la laptop y miró a su madre-Si hablo con gente real, más a aparte estoy escribiendo mi reporte de los libros que me dejaron leer.-

-Al menos… deberías contarme de tus amigos… no sé ya no platicas como antes, y aparte no tienes novio siendo una chica tan linda, me gustaría que tuvieras...-

-Levy me regaña, Gray invade mi espacio, Juvia sigue hablándome cuando está en su trabajo, Gajeel me envió un mensaje, Erza dice que está feliz en su carrera… Yukino se cambió de carrera… y no necesito de un novio para ser feliz sabes, ¿Algo más que quieras saber?- diciendo esto subió a su cuarto, su madre suspiro, no sabía por qué su hija se comportaba así cuando mencionaba la pablara novio… o amor… una vez tuvieron una fuerte pelea en donde su padre tuvo que intervenir, había cosas de su hija que ella ni sabía.

-Yo no sé nada.- dijo Sora llevando su plato al lavadero, su sonrió.

-Solo hay que dejarla sola no.-

Lucy se acostó en su cama, miró su pequeño cuarto lleno de posters, se levantó y tomo un libro de su librero y lo abrió en la página que le gustaba tanto leer.

-Y ahí descubrí que estaba engañándome a mí misma.- susurro las líneas y lo volvió a cerrar, se cambió de ropa poniéndose su piyama, termino de leer unas páginas que le habían dejado y apago las luces, las estrellas brillaron, sonrió al verlas, cuando era niña le encantaba ver las estrellas con… él.

-Idiota.- susurro y se tapó con las cobijas, otro día aburrido había terminado y otro nuevo comenzaría, pero quizás no serán tan aburrido.

...

...

...

-Un chico.- dijo Levy dejando de comer, Lucy siguió comiendo mientras Yukino su amiga de derecho estallaba en gritos.

-Sí, dicen que es un modelo famoso, y está en el área de Fotografía y Diseño, al parecer estudiará en esta escuela.- termino de decir la albina con corazones alrededor de ellas- Dicen que es muy guapo y rico…-

-Oye escúchate Yuki ¿Qué hace aquí en una escuela pública un modelo y aparte rico chico guapo? No suena demasiado increíble de pensar, no crees que sea un chisme como los que siempre se forman para atraer gente, y después iniciar los paros en la escuela.-

-Tienes razón Levy, pero escuche de Sherry…-

-Sherry.- Lucy dejo de comer y empezó a reír-Sherry babea por cualquier chico que pasa, además no sé cómo es que le sigues hablando…-

-No es tan mala, a parte me da dinero por hacer sus trabajos.-Yukino se avergonzó un poco, Lucy agarro su mejilla y la apretó-Ah duele, duele…-

-Tonta sigues haciendo esas cosas por esa tipa… más a parte dudo que te de dinero.-

-Pero es que… no le habló a nadie más a parte de ella y sus amigas…duele, suéltame Lucy.-

-Pero Yuki… ni siquiera has hecho el intento de hablarle a alguien más, llevamos dos años y medio en la escuela y no has intentado por hablarles a los demás.- Levy miró a la albina que seguía siendo castigada por su amiga rubia.

Lucy dejo de apretar su mejilla-Yukino somos amigas desde preparatoria, así que me preocupo por ti, deberías alejarte de Sherry sabes…-Yukino abrazo a la rubia-Oye…-

-Tú aún sigues siendo tierna y linda… pero… no te preocupes trataré.- diciendo esto Yukino dejo libre a Lucy, la rubia sonrió y asintió-Bueno me voy mi clase ya va empezar.-

-¿Acabarás tarde?- pregunto Lucy, Yukino asintió.

-Sí salgo hasta las ocho, pero espero verlas de nuevo…- Yukino se levantó- Adiós.-

Lucy y Levy la vieron irse por los pasillos.

-Odio a Sherry.- susurro Levy levantándose del piso-La odio.-

-Solo la aborreces, no la odias…- dijo Lucy parándose también y tomando su mochila, Levy la señalo molesta.

-Se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, y una vez nos humillo o ya se te olvido…-

-No se me olvida pero.- Lucy alzo sus hombros-No me cae bien, a parte el odiar…- la imagen del chico sonriendo se le vino a la mente y agacho la mirada-Es algo más feo… son palabras más fuertes.-

-Como sea, desearía que le callera un piano en la cabeza, para ver si se le baja sus humos de grandeza.- diciendo esto último las chicas caminaron al salón de Literatura Grecolatina.

-Bueno te dejo.- dijo Lucy dejando a Levy en su salón-Yo tengo clase en dos horas, así que creo que te veré hasta mañana.-

-Sí, te veo mañana, no se te olvide, mañana debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el equipo para la exposición.- diciendo esto Levy entró a su salón, Lucy se acomodó su mochila y camino al pasto que se ubicaba atrás de los edificios de idiomas, no había nadie lo que agradeció ya que por lo regular la gente estaba en esos lugares descansando o platicando, y más las parejas que se besaban y abrazaban, así que Lucy agradecía que esas estúpidas parejas como ella los llenaban no estuvieran en ese hermoso lugar, que estaba rodeado de árboles y flores en las orillas que estaban encercadas.

-Un chico guapo.- susurro acostándose en el pasto, poniendo su mochila como almohada-Sí es así, Yukino tiene suerte, los guapos buscan a las chicas lindas y bien vestidas.- miro su tenis gastados y río-Más a parte no necesito de un chico… no necesito de esa porquería llamada amor.-

...

...

...

- _No escuchaste eso Gray-_ el grito de su novia caso lo deja sordo- _Es el modelo que sale en la revistas de Ichiya-models… una de las revistas más famosas…-_

 _-_ Amor.- Gray respondió cerrando su libro de semántica-No escuchado, o quizás ya se esparció el rumor, pero escúchate eso suena imposible, más aparte…. Juvia ¿Por qué te interesas en otro hombre? Eh.-

- _Oh vamos no te enceles, a parte necesito ver esas revistas ya sabes es parte de mi trabajo de ver como es el comportamiento de las personas.-_

-Solo porque eres psicóloga…-susurro Gray levantándose de la banca y caminando a la cafetería-Haz hablado con Lucy.-

- _No, le aconseje que mejor lo dejáramos para la otra semana, ya que eh tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero al parecer vamos progresando.-_

-En verdad me preocupa esto.- Gray se sobo la cabeza-Sabes la otra vez me golpeo, es agresiva y glotona.-

- _Bueno su agresividad es algo normal en esta etapa, recuerda todo este tiempo desarrollo una especia muralla contra el mundo, una burbuja, que ella solo deja pasar a quienes en verdad confía, y es todo lo que diré…-_

-Me gustaría que encontrará a una persona que la sanará de eso.- dijo Gray mientras miraba a la bola de gente que se formaba cercas de la biblioteca.

 _-Pero mientras ella no se habrá y derribe esa muralla que la aleja de los demás, no pasará…-_

-Al parecer paso algo, iré a ver te llamaré al rato.- diciendo esto cerro su celular y camino a la bola de gente que se había formado.

...

...

...

-De haber sabido.- Lucy bostezo-Me hubiera ido a mi casa.- al llegar al salón de japonés habían puesto una nota diciendo que no tendrían clases hasta el viernes, empezó a caminar mirando a los árboles que estaban a lado del camino en dirección a la salida, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-(Siempre tendrás ese miedo)-las palabras de Gajeel resonaron en su cabeza-(Jamás podrás seguir adelante si no dejas ir el pasado… No todos los hombres somos iguales, deberías arriesgarte…arriésgate a volver amar…) "Yo…"- y de nuevo esa maldita imagen de ella llorando enfrente de aquel chico que la lastimo, apretó los puños y abrió los ojos y miró al piso-"No…no…no necesito a un hombre para ser feliz, no necesito el amor de otra persona, con el amor de mis padres y hermano, y cariño de mis amigos tengo suficiente (Pero no es lo mismo) Quizás no es lo mismo, pero tengo suficiente con eso, con el cariño de mis amigos… no necesito…- su cuerpo choco contra algo y la hizo caer, por suerte no cayó tan duro alzo la vista y se topó con unos ojos color jade-"No necesito el amor en mi vida"-

-Oye…- el chico la miró, ella observaba ese color salmón de su cabello le pareció extraño, su cara era como si lo hubieran sacado de una novela, y estaba con ropa que parecía cara, miró de nuevo a sus ojos, mientras el chico también la miró-Fíjate… tonta…-

-Perdón.- susurro Lucy con mirada retadora al chico, este también la miró de la misma manera-¿Pero que acabas de decir?-pregunto poniéndose de pie sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del chico, pero a casi medio metro de distancia de él.

-Natsu...- dijo una chica pero no se acerco pues vio aquella escena que le pareció extraña.

"Nos encontramos el uno al otro…." El chico miraba a la rubia con una mueca, mientras esta le miraba con seriedad y un poco molesta.

"Un terrible encuentro…o quizás, un afortunado encuentro que sanaría el corazón de las dos personas"

"Un milagro de amorque comenzó al desarrollarse en una sola dirección… dos corazones, uno no correspondido, y el otro herido por el pasado… quizás y el destino aún tenía preparado un futuro para ellos dos…"

"Que comience la verdadera historia"

* * *

 **Y que les pareció¿? buena mala, no tiene futuro xD espero mucho, mucho que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten como yo lo haré al escribirla, espero un review si les gusto y nos vemos en la próxima ^u^**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **El modelo.**_

 _ **Mina-san coman sanamente, tomen mucha agua y nos vemos en la próxima... y coman frutas y verduras nipaaa**_


	3. Capítulo 2 El modelo

**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo, y como no se me ocurre nada que decir, comencemos ^u^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El modelo**

Quizás y para él nada era imposible, después de todo ser un chico guapo, sexy, inteligente, cautivador y más a parte rico y siendo modelo, ¿Que más podía detenerlo de lo que quería?

-Ahora da otra vuelta.- la mujer le pidió al chico, el cual sonrió y se puso de perfil, dando una mejor imagen a su cuerpo definido, las chicas que lo miraban empezaron a suspirar, después de todo, él era la sensación del momento-Es todo...puedes irte.- dijo la fotógrafa al checar las fotos, el chico se puso su camisa y avanzo a la salida, claro antes de salir le guiño el ojo a unas cuantas jovencitas las cuales casi se desmayan de la emoción.

El chico se dirigió a su camerino esperando a su manager, en vez de que aquel hombre fornido entrará, un chico albino entro.

-A hola Lyon.- saludo el peli rosa con esa típica sonrisa, en cambio el albino se sentó enfrente de él sin decir palabra alguna, eso al moreno le pareció extraño, siempre su primo venía alegre y con intención de irse a divertir a algún lugar, pero esta vez no era así.

-Ya me enteré.- susurro Lyon al mirarlo con seriedad-Me enteré de que terminaste con Lizzie es verdad Natsu.-

Natsu alzo los hombros y tomo de su botella de agua-No es más que una chica, todas vienen y van...-

-Carajos Natsu, sabes que ella llevaba enamorada de ti hace tiempo, no es bueno que lastimes a las chicas.-

-Ella me pidió que saliéramos, además solo buscan mi dinero y popularidad que más quieres que diga.- Natsu se quitó la camisa poniéndose una limpia, Lyon suspiro-O que ¿La quieres para ti?-

-No, pero en serió deberías dejar esas cosas.- el oji azul siguió al peli rosa quien se consumió en sus recuerdos.

 _"Eh, amor ¿Debo sentirlo?-_

 _Quizás algún día, no crees Nat-_

 _No lo creo, además si sigo con mi carrera, no debo necesitar de eso ¿No crees?-"_

-Natsu despierta.- el grito de la chica lo hizo volver en sí-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada interesante, y bien.- Natsu cerco a la chica a su rostro-Que tal va la grabación de la novela.-

-Natsu, como siempre eres un mujeriego.- la chica se sentó en el regazo de este con una sonrisa pícara-Me encanta.-pero el celular del chico sonó lo cual lo hizo molestar, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas.

-Que pasa viejo.-

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_

-Que importa, acabo de terminar de trabajar.-

 _-Mentiroso, Laxus me llamo y dijo que te habías ido.-_ su padre grito furioso, Natsu solo cerro los ojos al escuchar la voz ruidosa de su padre _-Quiero que vuelvas.-_

-Estoy ocupado.-

 _-Natsu escúchame, serás famoso, tendrás dinero...pero aun tienes 17 años, yo manejo el dinero que has ganado por tus sesiones y novelas y más importante soy tú padre y aún puedo manejar tú vida, así que en este mismo momento regresas a casa o juró que te desheredare y tú dinero lo donaré a una fundación de gatos.-_ La línea se cortó, Natsu se levantó furioso, tomo sus llaves y su mochila, Lyon lo vio y empezó a reír.

-Adiós Natsu.-

-Cállate imbécil.- dijo este saliendo de la discoteca, entro a su carro y se dirigió a la mansión Dragneel-No sé por qué, pero creo que el viejo está preparando algo.-

-¡Debes estar borneando!- grito el chico dando unos golpes al sillón, su padre lo miró tranquilo, Natsu empezó a moverse en círculos-Debes estar bromeando.-

-Lo digo en serió, quiero que seas o más bien que pongas los pies sobre la tierra, crees que tú carita de niño lindo durará por toda la vida.-

-Pero aun así...-Natsu se relajó y se sentó en el sillón, el peli rojo se acercó a él-No jodas viejo.-

-Natsu escucha.- El peli rojo miró a su hijo seriamente-No quiero que caigas en el mundo de los famosos, quiero que seas un hombre de bien, quiero que encuentres a esa persona especial...-

Natsu aparto la mirada apretando sus puños, su padre le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Natsu sonrió y asintió.

-Lo entiendo, lo haré... ya que me lo pides tú.- Natsu sonrió, su padre igual lo hizo-Pero que quedé claro que no estudiaré otra cosa que no sea fotografía.-

-Jaja lo sé, por eso hable con el director que es nada menos que mi amigo de la vida y pudo inscribirte en la escuela, mañana estudiarás en la Licenciatura de diseño y comunicación visual.-

-No eso es por examen.-pregunto Natsu algo confundido, su padre sonrió-Ya veo, viejo como siempre haces tus cosas extrañas.-

-Mañana empiezas, así que tus sesiones de fotos y trabajos ha sido congelados hasta que te acoples a la escuela.- Igneel saco una Tablet y empezó a revisar la agenda-Aunque Laxus me dijo que mañana hay una entrevista con una revista, lo cambiamos para después de clases.-

-¿Acaso las clases no empezaron hace un mes?-

-Sí pero tú serás la excepción, diremos que estabas ocupado, así que deberás esforzarte mucho en la escuela, entendiste.-

Natsu suspiro y asintió-¿Algo más?-

-No es todo, mejor ve a cenar y Rebecca alistará todo para mañana, más a parte Laxus estará mañana contigo y capricornio estará contigo.-

-¡Eh! ¿Mandarás a Capricornio?- grito Natsu, Igneel asintió-No soy un niño.-

-Solo será por precaución, eres muy famoso hijo mío, no querrás que más de una chica quiera besarte verdad...- Igneel sonrió divertido, Natsu no dijo nada más y salió de cuarto, el peli rojo se sentó en el sillón y observo la foto en el escritorio donde una mujer castaña sonreía-Nuestro niño está creciendo Marian.-

-El viejo esta emocionado, debería ser yo el emocionado no.- Natsu empezó acomodar su mochila, entro a su closet y saco la caja que estaba en el piso de arriba, sonrió al ver la cámara.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo ocupaba.- susurro viéndola-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Hace cuánto no voy a la escuela? No importa, solo haré esto por órdenes del viejo.- salió del closet con la mochila en mano, miró a uno de sus muebles mientras la foto de una mujer castaña con él de pequeño y un chico peli negro sonreían felices, sonrió levemente y siguió con su labor.

-Así que no hagas nada imprudente.- un rubio le leía las reglas al chico que ya estaba harto de escuchar-Y no te dejes intimidar y...-

-Bueno ya acaba con eso.- dejo gritado el peli rosa mientras tomaba la lista-¿A Esto le llamas una lección de cómo ir a la escuela?-

-Tome medidas de todo lo que puede pasar adentro de la escuela, además Capricornio te esperará afuera de la escuela, no veo el problema.- Laxus tomó de nuevo la lista.

Natsu suspiro y salió del carro-Tsch así que esto será la escuela.- susurro entrando por el estacionamiento, observo su mapa y siguió caminando, al llegar al área asignada entro como si nada, pero como esperaba más de una persona empezó a murmurar, rendido se puso unos lentes negros y siguió caminando hasta su salón.

Al entrar más de una chica lo miró, este rodo los ojos y se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas, por suerte la maestra había llegado a tiempo antes de que lo rodearán de preguntas, la maestra de cabello castaño y lentes empezó a dar las explicaciones de la clase, Natsu bostezo pues aquello le parecía aburrido.

-Bien... al parecer tenemos un estudiante de intercambio.- dijo está mirando su lista-Esto... al parecer es Ingles.- todos empezaron a murmurar, Natsu por otro lado agacho la cabeza "Viejo tú en verdad que..."

-Natsu Dragneel preséntate ante la clase.-

Al escuchar ese nombre varias chicas miraron a la esquina del salón con los ojos brillando.

-Natsu Dragneel... no puede ser.- susurraron algunas, Natsu no tuvo opción y se levantó.

-Hola soy Natsu Dragneel es un placer conocerlos.- diciendo esto volvió a tomar asiento.

-Muchacho, en mi clase no acepto lentes oscuros así que quítatelos.-

-pe...-sin decir nada más se quitó los lentes, ocasionando el grito de todas las chicas del salón.

-Qué horror.- suspiro cansado, durante las dos horas que duró la clase, la maestra explicaba detenidamente el arte románico pero eso no era el problema, lo peor es que las chicas no lo dejaban de verlo cada rato y cuando la clase finalizo, varias chicas se abalanzaron sobre él, Natsu tuvo que salir como fugitivo alejándose de las chicas, más a parte evadir a las de los pasillos, llego atrás en las jardineras y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban solas, por suerte todo estaba solo.

-No puedo con esto.- susurro agarrando su cabeza y agachándola.

-Sí que son insoportables eh.- una voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, al mirar una linda chica albina de ojos azules lo miraba con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una botella de agua-Toma.-

-No me digas que tú también me acosarás.- dijo Natsu enojado, la chica empezó a reír-Qué...-

-Lo siento, pero ese no es mi propósito, voy en el mismo salón contigo, soy Lissana Strauss y te conozco por las serie de televisión que hiciste, me encantó.-

-Ya veo otra fan eh.- Natsu acepto el agua comprobando que venía cerrado-Y bien ¿Quieres un autógrafo o que salga contigo?-

-Eh, el autógrafo sería bueno, pero salir...no gracias tengo novio.-

Natsu miro a la chica un poco avergonzado por su pregunta, Lissana se sentó a lado de él sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Solo que pensé que ya que eres popular tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir a esta escuela, por eso seamos amigos.-Lissana extendió su mano.

-Tan rápido.- susurro Natsu mirando a la chica-Lo siento, pero los amigos que he tenido solo me buscan por el dinero o mi fama así que ser tú amigo no me interesa.-

-Hump ya veo han destrozado tú corazón muchas veces eh, pero ¿En serió quieres ingresar de nuevo al salón solo con esas pirañas al acecho?-

A lo último Natsu no soporto y empezó a reír, la chica se unió a él.

-Pirañas eh.-

-Sí, es que acaso no lo sabes, las chicas de relaciones comerciales y de las áreas de diseño, se van por chicos ricos, guapos, que tengan algún tipo de clase social alta.-

-En serio.-

-Si, por ello ofrezco mi ayuda, mi novio y mi cuñado podrían ayudarnos en que esas pirañas no te devoren vivo sabes.-Natsu sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y suspiro.

-Bien ya que no tengo alternativa, hola Lissana soy Natsu Dragneel.-

-Seamos amigos Natsu.-dijo la albina sosteniendo la mano del chico, una tercera mano se unió a ellos haciendo que Natsu se exaltará.

-Hola.- un chico rubio apareció con una enorme sonrisa-Natsu al fin te conozco.-

-Esto...-

-Lo siento, él es Sting, va con nosotros en nuestra clase y es mi novio.- lo presento la chica, el rubio sostuvo las manos de Natsu.

-Te admiro, sabes mucho del medio publicitario no es así.- Sting susurro con un brillo en los ojos, eso puso nervioso a Natsu, Lissana suspiro molesta

-Lo siento, Sting tus modales.- Lissana jalo al rubio alejándolo del peli rosa, Natsu empezó a reír ocasionando que los chicos lo vieran.

-Ustedes son una bola de raros.-

-Esto... acaso hay una revuelta en el área de diseño.-pregunto la chica, un chico miró a los edificios donde varias chicas gritaban.

-Quizás y vieron dinero volando.- contesto el chico ocasionando la risa de la chica.

-Ya veo así que hiciste amigos.- Igneel empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, Natsu observo a su padre con un tic en el ojo, después de regresar al salón con aquellos dos, las chicas lo dijeron de mirar tanto pero eso no evito que más de una le preguntara cosas o pidiera su autigrafo-Me alegro, por fin socialistas como debe de ser.-

-Oye no es como si fuera un anti social sabes.-

-Y más que nada, tienes una amiga que es una mujer, mujer que no tiene el mínimo interés en ti y que tiene novio, eso es aún más increíble.-

-Creo que me pueden servir, a sobrevivir a esa selva.- susurro Natsu fingiendo seriedad, su padre sonrió ya que aunque no lo demostrará el chico estaba feliz.

-Señor Igneel.- la puerta se abrió y entró uno de los sirvientes-El joven Romeo llegó.-

Al oír eso Natsu se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta.

-Natsu.- llamó su padre pero este salió apresuradamente de la sala, Igneel suspiro-Veo que aún no quiere aceptarlo eh.-

El peli rosa se dirigió a su cuarto sin percatarse que un niño de ojos negros lo miraba irse con una leve tristeza en su rostro.

-Hola soy Sherry.- una peli rosa se acercó a Natsu interrumpiendo el juego de celular de este, Lissana y Sting miraron a la chica con una mueca-Hola guapo.-

-Hola.- contesto Natsu siguiendo con su juego, la peli rosa se sentó en su pupitre haciendo que este la mirará-Sabes, yo soy la más bonita de por aquí.-

-A qué bien por ti, pero conozco a chicas más bonitas que tú así que sal de mi vista.- Natsu se levantó de la banca haciendo que Sherry se levantara rápidamente para no caerse, más de uno empezó a reír por las palabras del chico, incluidos Lissana ay Sting.

-Oye tú...-

-Eh, tú ni siquiera eres de este salón y licenciatura, porque no regresas por donde viniste She-long.-grito Lissana haciendo que Sting soltará en risa, Natsu sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, Lissana y Sting tomaron sus cosas u lo siguieron, dejando a la peli rosa llena de irá y vergüenza.

-She-long en serió que eres genial amor.- dijo Sting abrazando a la albina, esta rio-No lo crees Natsu.-

-Claro, ese tipo de chicas me estresan, además hay chicas más bonitas.-agrego Natsu, Sting se sonrojo a eso.

-En serio, que tan linda...- pero Lissana le piso el pie haciendo que se callara, los tres iban caminando Natsu volteo a ver a esos dos que estaban discutiendo, sonrió " _Quizás no sea tan malo estar aquí"_ pero sin darse cuenta choco con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran.

Se levantó y miro a la persona con la que había chocado, llevaba un pantalón gastado, un suéter verde con unos convers y su cabello en una coleta, cabello rubio y ojos marrones que lo miraron.

-Oye...Fíjate tonta...-dijo Natsu, la chica rubia apretó los dientes y se levantó del piso.

-Perdón... el idiota aquí fuiste tú.- grito esta, Natsu miró molesto a Lucy quien lo miraba igual o peor que él a ella, Lissana y Sting miraron la conmoción, pues más de un estudiante estaban rodeándolos.

-Esto me huele a problemas.- susurro un peli negro que miraba la escena desde el segundo piso de uno de los edificios.

* * *

OwO

¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado ^^

Sean felices y coman frutas y verduras

usto y nos vemos en la próxima sean felices y coman sanamente frutas y verduras bye bye


	4. Capítulo 3 Los sonidos del violín

**_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algun lugar, existía una escritora muy floja digna de admirar, que decidía siempre hacer que sus lectores sufrían por no actualizar jajaja_ ** (se cobre de los jitomatazos que le lanzan por la mala canción)

 **Ya me dejo de payasadas, hola minna-san hace muchos siglos que no actualizo este fic por eso gracias a un intercambio equivalente echo con _Tsuki (que por cierto ella aun no teiene mi capítulo de un Nuevo Comienzo TwT)9 )_ **

**En fin les dejo que lean el capítulo y pues que estén felices jejejeje ^u^**

 ***Neko-vampiro comienza la historia***

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Los sonidos del violín**

Los dos se miraron, Lucy lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y es que ese tarado había sido el culpable de que hubiera caído y ahora le exigía ¡A ella! Que se disculpará después de que le dijo tonta.

Natsu observaba a la chica que tenía sus puños apretados parecía muy molesta ¿Por qué se molestaba cuando había sido ella la que había chocado con él? Bueno quizás también había sido su culpa por andar mirando por otro lado.

—Esto Natsu. — Lissana agarro el hombro del chico haciendo que este volteará—Estas llamando la atención. —

—Pero si fue esta chica la que tuvo la culpa. — Exclamo Natsu señalando al frente, pero al voltear la chica ya no estaba— ¿A dónde fue? — grito siendo ahora acorralado por varias chicas.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel! — gritaron al acercarse al chico quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Natsu es muy famoso. — susurro Sting mirando a su novia quien estaba agarrando su barbilla— ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que esa chica se me hacia conocida. — respondió Lissana alzando una ceja.

::::::::::::::

Lucy se detuvo detrás de la sala de computación agitada miro al chico a su lado quien solo reía.

—Escapamos. — susurro este.

—Gray, para la otra avisa. — dijo Lucy tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando el chico volteo a ver a aquella chica albina una mano la tomo del brazo sacándola de la bolita de personas que se habían juntado. Casi le da un ataque al ver que era un chico pero después pudo observar que era Gray.

El chico inclino la cabeza y junto sus manos—Lo siento pero algo me decía que terminarías golpeando al pobre tipo.

—Por un momento creí que me salvaste porque estabas preocupado por mí. — dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

—También me preocupe por ti. — grito Gray, Lucy sonrío ya más calmada y recordó la cara del chico, por el enojo no lo había visto bien pero ahora que recordaba un poco su rostro sí que era un chico apuesto aunque tenía cabello de niña eso no lo hacía ver gracioso al contraría lo hacía ver guapo al igual que esos ojos verdes que la observaron.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar y mover la cabeza.

—Lucy estas roja. —Gray observo a su amiga y algo hizo clic en su cabeza alterándolo— ¡No me digas que te gusto aquel chico! —

— ¡Tonto, claro que no además quien esta roja! —exclamo la chica caminando hacia la salida, Gray la siguió con una leve sonrisa aquel chico había hecho sonrojar a su hermanita y eso era buena señal ya que quería decir que a la rubia aun le gustaban los chicos, ojalá ella jamás se enterará que él había comenzado a dudar sobre sus gustos ya que sería algo seguro que su cuerpo sería colgado en uno de los árboles del bosque si se enterará.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Qué le pasa a esa chica, mira que irse sin disculparse eso sí que es una falta de respeto. —murmuraba Dragneel en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Lissana y Sting solo lo miraban divertidos ya que hace más de una hora que aquello había sucedido y el chico seguía con lo mismo.

—Bueno Natsu no es para que estés siempre así, mira fue un accidente así que no hagas panchos. —dijo Lissana empezando a comer, Natsu suspiro, era cierto es decir fue un accidente también fue por descuidarse y chocar con esa chica, pero quizás no era tanto la disculpa si no que la rubia no había actuado como, como, como usualmente deberían reaccionar, por lo general ella se hubiera sonrojado y babeado por él, ya que todas las chicas caían así ante él pero aquella rubia no lo hizo, en cambio le grito, y se enfureció ¿En realidad era una chica?

—Natsu, no te estreses hay muchas chicas que reaccionan así. —agrego Sting, Natsu lo vio y alzo una ceja.

—Así ¿Cómo quién? —

—Bueno…eso….no he conocido a nadie así pero aquella chica fue de ellas. —

—Amor, mejor ya no hables y come. —Lissana agrego haciendo que Sting comiera su hamburguesa.

Natsu siguió comiendo, quizás y era mejor dejar eso, pero ¿Qué tanto le molestaba aquello?

::::::::::::::

—Hermana me ayudas. —dijo el pequeño rubio distrayendo a Lucy de su tarea—No entiendo este problema. —

—Veamos. —Lucy tomo el cuaderno de su hermano y empezó a leer el problema—Mira esto debe ser una resta ya que te está diciendo que le dio 6 manzanas a su amigo entonces es una resta. —

Sora agarro de nuevo su libreta y empezó a hacer la resta, Lucy dejo de escribir y se apoyó en la mesa recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero al tratar de recordar la cara del chico…

—Diablos. —susurro, Sora la miro.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —

—Lo que pasa… es que no recuerdo su cara. —

— ¿De quién? —

—De un tonto, bien déjame ver tu resta. —la chica tomo de nuevo la libreta de su hermanito olvidando completamente la discusión con ese chico extraño, a decir verdad le tenía sin cuidado aquel accidente, después de todo jamás volvería a ver a aquel chico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Natsu ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa en la escuela? —Igneel empezó a llorar con un pañuelo en la mano, Natsu dejo de comer y observo a su padre con un tic en el ojo—Es que acaso me odias para ni siquiera hablar conmigo. —Igneel empezó a agachar la cabeza.

—Viejo, no inventes ya no tengo 10 años, además no hay nada interesante que contar. —El chico tomó su café y suspiro—A decir verdad las chicas han dejado de acosarme un poco, pero esa chica…es un dolor de trasero. —

—Tus expresiones son horribles Natsu. —Igneel se compuso de su escena dramática—Aunque me alegra mucho que estés conviviendo con más gente, a decir verdad pensé que aquella bondad que tenías de niño se había perdido. —

—Oye una cosa es ser bondadoso y otra muy diferente ser tonto y no defenderte, además el que me guste la vida loca no significa que no tomo en serió las cosas. —El chico termino de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa—Me voy. —

—Aún es temprano Natsu. —

El peli rosa camino hacia la salida— ¿Hasta cuándo evitarás a Romeo? —La pregunta de su padre lo hizo detenerse—Sabes que él no te odia verdad, así que porqué seguir con esa actitud con él Natsu, es un niño. —

—No quiero hablar de eso así que no me interrogues de nuevo. —la voz del chico fue fría, Igneel no dijo nada y observo a su hijo marcharse, saco un largo suspiro y miró a la puerta de la esquina.

—Romeo sal de ahí, Natsu se fue. —A lo que dijo el peli rojo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros entró al comedor vistiendo un uniforme de primaria— ¿Escuchaste eso? —

—Mi hermano aun no quiere hablarme ¿Papá soy culpable de aquello? —pregunto el niño limpiando sus lágrimas, Igneel hizo una seña de que se acercará, el chico se acercó a él siendo abrazado por su padre.

—No, no eres culpable hijo, es solo que Natsu está confundido, pero pronto se dará cuenta de su error. —Igneel sonrió, el chico asintió y se sentó en el comedor mientras una de las sirvientas traía un plato con su desayuno, Igneel se recargo en la mesa, debía atender aquel asunto de su familia, y sobre todo el problema de su hijo mayor ya que era hora de que este tomará su posición para trabajar en la compañía de la familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquel accidente, todo siguió normal, bueno Lucy ya se había olvidado de aquel asunto así que su problema actual era tratar de sobrevivir a la presión de trabajar al lado de dos chicos, y es que si Gray hubiera estado en esa clase con ella, el trabajar con más muchachos no le sería tan complicado, pero aun así debía ser valiente.

—Bien así quedamos. —Levy termino de repartir los temas, los dos chicos asintieron y observaron a la peli azul.

—Creo que para mañana estará bien entregar el trabajo. —dijo el chico de cabello castaño, la chica peli azul asintió—Lucy ¿Tiene inconvenientes para pasarnos tu parte en la noche? —

—No… no para nada, yo en la noche se lo envió a Levy para que ella lo junte. —dijo la rubia seria, los dos chicos sonrieron nerviosamente ya que aquella chica emitía un poco de miedo con esa seriedad que mostraba al parecer solo para los del género masculino o sea se ellos.

—Bien…¿creo que es todo no es así Levy? —dijo el otro chico, Levy asintió, los dos chicos se despidieron y salieron del salón rumbo a su otra clase—No crees que Lucy da miedo ¿? —

—Sí, es decir llevamos dos años y medio conociéndola y ella nos trata fríamente. —

—No lo sé pero…si no fuera por Levy no hiciera equipo con ella, no sé, no me cae mal pero desprende una sensación de querer matarnos. —

—Yo creo que en cierto modo es linda pero peligrosa… ¿recuerdas cuando Gray le habló, como fue golpeado una vez por ella? — los chicos se fueron platicando, sin saber que las chicas los habían escuchado.

—Al menos dijeron que eres linda. —Dijo Levy con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lucy inflo sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con su celular— ¿Cuántos más chicos intimidarás con tu actitud? —

—Los que sean necesarios, no dejaré que pasen mi espacio personal. —respondió la rubia, Levy no dijo nada y las dos caminaron hacia la salida, ya era tarde así que Levy ya no tenía clase.

—Bueno Lu me voy quedé con Yukino en ir a comer pizza ¿Vienes? —

—No gracias, quiero terminar de leer este libro. —la rubia mostro una enorme sonrisa con los ojos brillándole por la alegría—Esta hermosa la historia, ya que la chica ahora ha descubierto que lo ama en verdad. —Levy la miro seriamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sabes a veces me pregunto cómo es que adoras a los chicos de las novelas de ficción o de anime, y odias a los chicos de tu realidad. —

—Porque esos chicos son lindos y tiernos, mientras que los de nuestra realidad son agresivos, insensibles y tontos. —contesto la rubia caminando a la biblioteca, Levy se despidió y salió corriendo, Lucy agacho la cabeza caminando rumbo a la biblioteca.

— _"Es solo que no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo"_. —pensó mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Así que debo investigar esto en la biblioteca eh. —Natsu resopló mirando la lista de libros que debía encontrar información, Lissana y Sting habían ido a comer ya que el peli rosa ya había comido así que decidieron que mientras ellos terminaban de comer su amigo fuera buscando información.

—Debimos sacarlo de internet, es decir para eso está. —resoplo entrando a la biblioteca, se fue a la sección de diseño buscando los libros que le pidieron, era ya un poco tarde así que no había muchas personas en la biblioteca, encontró tres de los libros que le encargaron, los tomo y se los llevo a las mesas para buscar la información que requería.

Al subir al piso donde estaban las mesas, miro a todos los que estaban ahí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquella chica rubia.

Se agarró la barbilla y recordó, aquella chica era con la que había chocado y la palabra disculpa apareció en su mente. Natsu se acercó a la chica rubia que estaba leyendo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, sonrió al verla tan concentrada sin lugar a dudas era ella, ahora sí conseguiría su disculpa, Lissana decía que se había traumado un poco con aquello pero que se jodan, él necesitaba su disculpa, no sabía por qué pero la necesitaba.

—Oye. —hablo, la chica rubia levanto la cara y observo al peli rosa que se había recargado en la mesa—Hola espero que me recuerdes, ya que al fin te he encontrado, quiero la disculpa que no me diste ese día y escapaste como la criminal que eres.

Lucy lo miro con una ceja levantada, Natsu sonrió galante y se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Acaso te has dado cuenta de lo guapo que soy no es así no te...

— ¿Quién rayos eres? - la pregunta de la chica hizo al peli rosa paralizarse-No te conozco así que desaparece. — Se escuchó como algo tronaba, aquello sí que había herido el ego del peli rosa, pero que se había creído aquella chica, mira que olvidarlo, aquello sí que lo molesto.

—No me recuerdas... ¡No me recuerdas! —Grito siendo regañado por una de las encargadas—Estás loca.

—No, no te conozco así que déjame en paz. —

—Mira... pero si chocamos hace un par de días, tú casi me tiras tonta. —

— ¿Tonta?- susurro Lucy con un tic en el ojo, en eso observo bien al chico, cabello rosa de niña, ojos verdes y esa piel bronceada, abrió la boca y aplaudió con su mano -Eres el imbécil cabeza de princesa. - respondió la chica impresionada, Natsu solo apretó los puños furioso por lo dicho por la chica rubia.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Pero que me dijiste? —

—Cabello de princesa. —repitió Lucy poniéndose de pie—Mira que tu primero me llamaste tonta así que debía defenderme no crees. —Lucy cerró su libro, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la salida, Natsu apretó los dientes y la siguió olvidando su tarea.

—Oye espera. —Natsu trato de tomarla del brazo, Lucy observo aquello y rápidamente se quitó haciendo que el chico se confundiera, por un momento Natsu creyó ver miedo en sus ojos marrones los cuales rápidamente la chica volteó y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca, el peli rosa se puso enfrente de la chica deteniendo su caminata.

—Oye largo. —replico la rubia poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, Natsu la señalo.

—Tú estás loca, dementes, mírame bien ¿no me conoces? —Natsu exclamo, Lucy suspiro

—Me dijiste que eras el chico con el que choque la otra vez no es así. —La rubia estiró sus manos y bostezo—Y ¿Qué más dijiste? —

—Mi disculpa, ¡¿me la vas a dar?! —grito el chico, Lucy se tapó los oídos

—Mo cállate… tu voz me fastidia. —Grito la chica—Bien lo siento. —

—Además…—Natsu se quedó callado al escuchar a la chica— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—Lo siento, ya que cuando me calme analice bien aquello y si fue parte de mi culpa por ir distraída así que lo siento… ¿Feliz? —

Natsu no dijo nada.

—Ahora me puedo ir. —Lucy camino a un lado del chico, Natsu miro como la chica se iba ¿Aquello que dijo la chica era sincero? Al parecer sí, eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentir culpable ¿Ahora se sentía culpable? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no quería su disculpa? Revolvió su cabello y sacó un suspiro.

—Natsu ¿Deberías estar buscando la información? —el grito de la albina lo hizo voltear, Natsu observo a sus amigos acercándose a él.

—Obtuve mi disculpa, ahora me siento pésimo. —susurro el chico agachando la mirada.

— ¿Disculpa? —Lissana observo a la rubia la cual ya se había alejado, agarro su barbilla y aplaudió—Cierto esa chica. —

— ¿La conoces amor? —pregunto Sting, Lissana asintió y sacó su celular.

—Cuando tuviste ese problema con ella Natsu, esa chica se me hizo conocida así que busque mis fotos de preparatoria y mira. —Lissana le mostró la foto, Natsu tomó el celular y observo a la rubia un poco más chica la cual sonreía levemente—Se llama Lucy, y era muy tierna. —

—Ese día no tenía nada de tierna. —dijo Sting riendo.

—Estuve con ella en mi segundo año de preparatoria y siempre fue extraña, nunca tuvo algún amigo hombre…además que solo tenía pocas amigas, algunas veces platique con ella y la única vez que la vi sonreír sinceramente fue cuando una de sus amigas la hizo reír… ella es extraña pero muy tierna. —

—Lucy eh. —Natsu le devolvió el celular a Lissana—Ahora que lo dices, cuando estuve en la biblioteca hablando con ella trate de tomarla del brazo pero ella respondió rápidamente y evitó que la tocará. —

—Por lo que recuerdo ella jamás dejo que un chico se le acercará, hubo un chico llamado Gajeel el cual se hizo su amigo…por lo que recuerdo ella siempre lo golpeaba ya que intentaba abrazarla. —

—Eso la hace un poco salvaje. —respondió Sting, Lissana asintió.

—Jamás supe de que tuviera novio o algo así, además a los chicos del salón ella les causaba risa ya que decían que parecía un chico… quizás por aquello ella siempre se rehusó a convivir con los chicos…Jajaja recuerdo que un día uno de los chicos le dijo algo que la ofendió, ella agarro su botella de agua y lo mojo y le dio una patada en los bajos…después de eso los chicos evitaron acercarse a ella y hablaban mal de ella. —

—Oye, si le dijeron algo malo ella debía defenderse, aunque me alegro que le diera su merecido a esos tipejos. —Sting miro la foto de Lissana—Parece algo distante en esta foto. —

—Bueno era extraña, pero muy amable siempre trataba de ayudar a las personas…—Lissana seguía hablando pero Natsu ya no la escuchaba.

—¿Y sabes que estudia? —pregunto Natsu deteniendo la plática de la albina.

—Ni idea, hace mucho que no hablo con ella, además que no tengo su _Facebook_ ni como contactarla. —

—Bueno, después de todo ese tipo de chica no me llama la atención, así que dejemos ese tema. —Natsu se dirigió a la biblioteca seguido de sus dos amigos, _"Que extraña chica"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy se detuvo atrás de los edificios de idiomas y suspiro, casi aquel chico la tocaba y si eso hubiera pasado quizás y hasta hubiera gritado, por suerte pudo ver las intenciones del chico antes de que pasará, miró las ramas de los arboles por donde se colaba la luz del atardecer, sonrió levemente ya que aquello se veía hermoso.

Las notas suaves del violín sonaron haciendo que despegará su vista de aquella escena, miro por todos lados sin ver a nadie, el sonido venía del jardín de atrás, casi nadie iba a ese lugar, camino por el pasto hasta que llego a la entrada de aquel lugar, las notas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sonrió ya que aquel sonido le transmitía felicidad y a la vez tristeza, esos dos sentimientos los podía sentir por las notas que el violín transmitía a través de aquella melodía…

Llego a la parte trasera del teatro de la universidad, el sonido venía de la parte trasera del teatro, brinco los arbustos que molestaban su paso, hasta que lo vio.

Un chico de cabello oscuro, que usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo y traía un collar en su pecho tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba aquella hermosa melodía.

Lucy quedo hipnotizada por aquella escena, el chico se veía relajado, como si tocar el violín fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

— _"Increíble"._ —pensó la rubia observando al chico, la melodía acabo y el chico bajo el violín de su hombro, abrió sus ojos negros y estos miraron a Lucy quien solo se exalto, el chico la miro sorprendido, Lucy se sorprendió al ver que este le sonrió.

—Yo…—susurro Lucy pero ninguna otra palabra salió, el chico volteo completamente observándola sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en este lugar? —pregunto el chico, Lucy no dijo nada y bajo la mirada avergonzada, el viento soplo haciendo que las hojas de primavera cayeran de los árboles.

 _—"Fue una tarde de primavera cuando lo conocí, al chico misterioso de cabello negro que me guío por los sonidos del violín". —_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 ** _Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ^^ y pues nos vemos a la próxima_**

 ** _Minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, espero un review :D_**

 ** _—Me llamo Seth ¿Acaso me espiabas? —_**

 ** _—No lo hacía. —_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _—Mi hermano mayor debería solucionar este problema. —_**

 ** _—Natsu, sabes que él en estos momentos no puede—_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _—Aun así me odias Natsu. —_**

 ** _—Solo no quiero hablar contigo. —_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _—Los chicos son un caso perdido verdad. —_**

 ** _—Una cosa es que no quieras acercárteles y otra que sean malas personas. —_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _—Aunque seas lastimado, hay personas en quienes puedes confiar la cosa es encontrarlas. —_**

 ** _—Me lo dices tú. —_**

 ** _—Un modelo como tú no puede enfermarse. —le dio su paraguas—Toma tonto. —_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _—Esa chica, debo saber más de ellas. —_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _—Me llamo Natsu. —_**

 ** _—Soy Lucy. —_**

 ** _Siguiente Capítulo:_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _ **Y así comenzó nuestra amistad.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Y así comenzó nuestra amistad

_**Capítulo 4 -Y así comenzó nuestra amistad.**_

Lucy se sintió avergonzada dio un paso hacia atrás provocando la risa del joven pelinegro.

—Te has puesto roja.—La voz no tan gruesa y dulce del chico provoco un escalofrío en su espalda.

—boberías. —espeto la chica—Porqué debería estar sonrojada no es como si te hubiera estado espiando.—

—Yo jamás mencione la palabra espiar, ya veo así que me espiabas. —ante las palabras del pelinegro la cara de Lucy era más roja que un jitomate[1]—Y ¿Por qué me espiaba señorita?

— ¡No lo espiaba! Es solo que escuche el sonido del violín...a mí me gusta mucho como suena el violín y otros instrumentos.

— ¿Te gusta la música?

—Yo...bueno...esto. — Lucy no podía hablar bien la presencia de ese chico la estaba incomodando, parecía un chico amable y también muy guapo, el sol hacia resplandecer su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos los cuales se notaba atraves de los lentes con un color oscuro, su piel era algo blanca y la cara parecía suave sin rastro de alguna imperfección. El chico rio un poco.

— ¿Ya terminaste de mírame?

—No estaba mirándote. —grito la rubia caminando de regreso a la explanada, el chico solo la observo irse sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Me he topado con una peculiar y linda chica. — susurro regresando hacia el teatro.

...

Natsu desayunaba tranquilamente en compañía de su padre ya que Romeo aun no se levantaba para ir a la escuela, Igneel dejo de comer y miro a Natsu.

—Necesito que el próximo Viernes vengas a a la empresa para que te encargues de algunas cosas.—

—Ese no es mi trabajo.—Natsu respondió tranquilamente dejando en la mesa su taza vacía—Que Zeref se ocupe de eso, es el mayor es su trabajo (Estoy equivocado? —

—Sabes que él esta pasando aun por una situación difícil.—

—Entonces es un envidioso ya que no es el único que esta pasando por momentos difíciles.—El muchacho se levanto del comedor y salió de la mansión, subió a su carro directo a la Universidad.

Las clases del joven peli rosa habían acabado, Natsu caminaba rumbo a la salida acompañado por sus dos tontos tortolos que eran peor que una pareja acaramelada ficticia aun así sí que lo ayudaban a defenderse de las chicas que querían casi, casi besarlo.

— ¿A quién escogeremos? —Pregunto Lissana al detenerse —La tarea consiste en hacer un medio publicitario, necesitamos a una chica...

—Natsu porque no le dices a alguna modelo que conozcas...

—De la escuela. —Interrumpió Lissana lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio—Darling, te estás pasando con tus comentarios.

—Lo siento amor, decía y que debe ser perfecta la fotografía para una buena calificación.

—Lo decidimos mañana, debo ir a una sesión de fotos y estoy algo cansado. —interrumpió Natsu caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

—Está bien. —gritaron sus amigos.

Natsu subió a su coche y suspiro, sí que la carrera era pesada pero no se arrepentía de estarla estudiando. Antes de prender el carro observo a una chica de cabello rubia caminar rumbo hacia la salida del estacionamiento, se quedó observándola hasta que la reconoció, prendió el coche tratando de alcanzarla pero para su mala suerte la chica ya se había ido.

—Diablos. —susurro—Natsu Dragneel que crees que crees que haces. —se cuestionó dirigiéndose a la agencia. Desde esa vez que se habían topado en la biblioteca con esa chica algo le estaba diciendo que quería conocerla, para él ella no era su tipo de mujer que buscaba pero no se respondía por qué lo había dejado tan picado o quizás la responsable había sido una chica albina que conoció en un pasado a la rubia-bestia.

 _(—Lucy Heartfilia edad 20 años, esta en la carrera de Literatura Clásica y toma talleres de Literatura Europea, va en sexto semestre y le queda un año para titularse, toma el idioma de Italiano y..._

 _— ¿Qué es esto Lissana? —Natsu pregunto con un ligero tic en el ojo, la nombrada sonrió y mostró su investigación._

 _—Me preguntaste por esa chica y pensé que querías saber de ella ya que te había gustado.—_

 _— ¡Cómo llegase a esa estúpida conclusón! —arrebatió el chico haciendo reír a su amigo Sting._

 _— ¿Me equivoque? —_

 _—Te dije que lo olvidarás, además solo quería saber porque actuaba de esa manera.—Sus dos amigos lo vieron levantando ligeramente una ceja._

 _—Quien te entiende Natsu.—Susurro Sting._

 _—mmmmm...pues tal parece que odia a los hombres no los soporta o eso fue lo que cometaba Rufus quién había escuhado una conversación entre ella y Gajeel.—_

 _—Así que ¿es lesbiana? —Natsu se soprendio haciendo que Lissana riera._

 _—No, que va, ella no le gustan las chicas...o eso creo, pero no te preocupes aun puedes conquistarla.—Lissana termino de decir con una sonrisa, Natsu solo rodo los ojos ignorando las boberías que decía su amiga._

La sesión duro alrededor de tres horas, Natsu también tuvo que soporta a la salida de la agencia a unas admiradoras que lo habían esperado toda la tarde.

Entro a la mansión, se dirigió a la cocina y pidió a una de las criadas que le sirviera la cena, tomó una manzana dirigiéndose al comedor pero al entrar de quedo estático al ver al niño, el niño dejo de comer y se levanto de su silla al ver a Natsu.

—Hola hermano.—Saludó el pequeño, Natsu no dijo nada e inspecciono la habitación—Pa...padre esta descansado se sentía un poco mal, así que estaba cenando pero no que con intención de toparnos hermano.—

—Ya capte, no te aceleres Romeo.—

—En un momento le servirán la cena joven Natsu.—Dijo la mucama.

—Lleva mi cena a mi habitación.—Ordeno Natsu, la mucama salió del comedor y el silencio reino.—Me voy.—

—Porqué me odias Natsu? —La delgada voz de su hermano lo hizo detenerse— Qué hice para que me odies tanto, dímelo hermano.—Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Natsu le daba la espalda.

—No es que te odie.—Respondio Natsu—Es solo que no te quiero ver por el momento—sin mirar a Romeo salió del comedor alcanzando a oír los sollozos de su hermano menor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Cuando verás a Gajeel? —pregunto Juvia acercandose a Lucy quien trataba de no caer en el hielo.

—No se, supongo que pronto ya que trabaja.—se sujeto de la barda temblando.

— ¿Te ayudamos Lu-cy? —Gray se acerco con gran agilidad a las chicas mostrando una divertida sonrisa.

—No quiero tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola.—Lucy se solto del barandal siendo llevada por oos patines hasta el centro de la pista—Ya puede ¡Ah! —grito al caer de trasaero.

— ¿Lu estás bien? —Levy se acerco a su amiga preocupada.

—Sí, soy un asco para el paginaje.—la chica se sujeto de su amiga quién la ayudo.

—En serió, sabes que Gray conoce tus debilidades y aceptastes venir a patinar.—

—Se patinar con patines, además...—Miro a Juvia quién le sonrió tan dulcemente que parecía que resplandecía—Juvia me obligo.

—Ves esto no padaría si tucieras novio LuLu.—cometo Levy.

—Que clase de broma cruel es esa.—Lucy miro un poco molesta a su amiga—Sabes que no puedo acercame mucho y hablar bien con ellos además son crueles, malvados y egocentricos, los chicos son un caso perdido. —

—Una cosa es que no quieras acercárteles y otra que sean malas personas. — Lucy dejo de mirar a su amiga con cierta molestia, Levy rio, Lucy miraba a las tiendas que estaban fuera de la pista y algo llamo su atención.

Grito tratando de no perder de vista al chico pero al tratar de patinar cayó de pecho.

— ¡Lucy! —Levy se acerco a ella—No te aloques.—

—Era...era...—

—Qué.—

—El chico raro del violín.—señalo hacia la salida, Levy solo se quedo en shock al escuchar la palabra chico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu llego al restaurante donde debía ver a su hermano mayor, hablaría claramente con Zeref y más por lo de su supuesta depresión. Se sentó en una mesa sin quitarse los lentes negros, espero, espero y espero. Había pasado como diez minutos y estaba desesperado su hermano jamás llegaba tarde a ningun lugar y ahora si estaba retrasado.

—Joven Dragneel.—La voz del guardaespaldas de Zeref lo hizo levantar la mirada.

—No me digas...—Natsu apreto los dientes al tomar el celular— ¡Zeref! —grito al contestar, la risa lo hizo enfadar más—Maldito...

—Dime hermano.—El tono de voz de su hermano sonó triste como si fuera la víctima—Cuando aprenderás a llamarme así.—

— ¡Callate, que demonios, deberías estar aquí!

—Sí. —Respondió relajadamente—Pero suponía que te exaltarías o me exigirías que volviera y aun no estoy listo para regresar a mis deberes de Dragneel mayor, por eso dejo todo en tus manos. —

— ¡No estoy de humor para tus bromas! Yo no haré tu trabajo, tengo mi propio trabajo además de mis estudios...

 _—Papá me había dicho lo de tu Universidad, Natsu felicidades por regresar a estudiar estoy orgulloso de ti. —_

—Como si yo hubiera querido. —susurro el joven peli rosa pero al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo su hermano grito— ¡Deja de cambiar de tema! —

 _—Bien, ya preguntaste lo que querías ahora me toca. ¿Qué pasa con Romeo? ¿Por qué aun lo sigues tratando fríamente?_

Ante la pregunta de su hermano la furia de Natsu se desvanecio.

 _—Natsu, creí que ya habías cambiado tu actitud hacia Romeo. —_

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? Fue...

 _—Nadie me lo dijo, yo lo supe al ver la cara deprimida de Romeo, la otra vez salí con él, aunque sonreía note su mirada, creo que nuestra familia sirve para la actuación. —Natsu no dijo nada y solo escuchaba la risa de su hermano la cual no duro mucho, el silencio volvió._

 _—Natsu. —_

— ¿Qué quieres? —

 _— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tratarás así a nuestro hermano menor? —_ Zeref suspiro— _No regresaré por ahora a la mansión así que trata de llevarte bien con Romeo, no quiero más quejas entendiste, quiero que trates de pensar en todo lo que está pasando, además es hora de que escojas tu camino y lo que en verdad deseas hacer. —_

—Zeref. —

— _Nos vemos hermano, cuídate y cuida a papá…cuida a Romeo. —_ La líneo se cortó, Natsu bajo el celular y miro al vació.

—Joven Natsu…—El guardaespaldas le habló y Natsu salió corriendo del restaurante, el hombre suspiro y pago la cuenta del chico, salió del local y llego a una de las jardineras que se ubicaba arriba del centro comercial, se acercó a una de las bancas donde un chico de cabello negro con lentes comía un helado.

—El joven Natsu salió corriendo. —dijo el hombre, el muchacho suspiro.

—Yo no quiero hacer estás cosas pero…él debe aprender un poco más de humildad y saber perdonar. —

—No es como si el joven Romeo hubiera tenido la culpa de lo que paso, pero el joven Natsu no entiende eso. —

—Nadie tiene la culpa, pero sé que muy pronto el podrá cambiar y saber en verdad lo hermoso que es el mundo. —El chico sonrió—Yo aún debo hacer unas cosas antes de volver a casa, no es como si ya hubiera olvidado lo que paso hace tres años. —Los dos se quedaron el silencio mientras el tiempo avanzaba presuroso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy y Levy se separaron de Juvia y Gray, las dos amigas caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas tratando de taparse de la lluvia que las había sorprendido ya que es día habían anunciado que había poca probabilidad de lluvia lo bueno era que las dos habían traído sus paraguas por si acaso, la rubia por su parte se había hecho una pequeña herida el frente por el golpe recibido en la pista, las dos amigas caminaban por uno de los parques que daba a sus casas, Levy sonreía pues ese día había conseguido un disco original de su banda favorita, por otro lado Lucy seguía pensando en aquel chico del violín, hace días que había pasado por el mismo lugar pero el chico no apareció en las veces que por curiosidad iba, el verlo de repente en aquel lugar la había tomado por sorpresa y más porque debido a eso se había lastimado.

Levy la había interrogado ya que el haber pronunciado la palabra chico la había dejado un poco en shock, pero después de decirle una leve mentira la chica no había exigido más explicaciones.

Se detuvieron en la librería de la esquina.

—Espérame ahorita regreso. — Levy entro a la librería, Lucy se quedó afuera esperando a su amiga, se puso donde lo le llegaba la lluvia, cerro su paraguas, suspiro.

—Lucy, curiosidad mato al gato…me pregunto. —Miro hacia las gotas de lluvia que caían frente a ella—Que es lo que pasa conmigo. —

Un trueno hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, desvío la mirada hacia el parque y ahí estaba recargado en un árbol que no llegaba a cubrirlo y la lluvia lo había mojado. Lucy se le quedo viendo confundida, el chico estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus manos entrelazada- Fijo su vista hacia el chico tratando de recordar….

—Qué raro. — susurro la rubia volteando la cabeza pero no podía ignorar aquello que la hacía sentir intranquila—Grandioso...—abrió su paraguas y camino en dirección a donde estaba el chico, algo de él se le hacía conocido pero no lograba recordar, cada paso que daba y se acercaba más al chico empezó a recordar, antes de acercarse más se detuvo.

—Cabello….cabello…. ¡Princesa! —grito al acordarse del chico, el recuerdo de la biblioteca se le vino a la mente—Ya me acorde. —susurro y dio media vuelta pero sus piernas no la hicieron avanzar, grito y regreso a su ruto original.

Natsu miraba a la tierra que empezaba a convertirse en lodo, toda su ropa estaba mojada pero eso no le importaba, recordó la plática con su hermano mayor, aunque no sabía si se le podría decir platica, no era que odiará a Romeo más bien no sabía que es lo que sentía por el más pequeño de su familia, ya que cada vez que lo veía el recuerdo de su madre pálida, acostada en aquella cama de hospital llegaba a su mente ocasionando un enorme enojo y tristeza.

—Aun no puedo. —Susurro cerrando los ojos _(Natsu él era un bebé así que no tiene la culpa)_ recordó las palabras de su padre y de Zeref haciendolo sonreír levemente—"¿Cómo es que Zeref no lo culpa?"—cerro los ojos mientras la imagen del niño surcaba una vez más su mente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de la chica lo hizo levantar la cabeza, observo los ojos marrones de la chica que no había podido olvidar aquello lo hizo sonreír.

—Hola chica tonta ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando? —Dijo ocasionando en la chica un leve tic en el ojo—Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, pensé que me habías olvidado ya, quizás por fin te diste cuenta de mi atractiva apariencia verdad— Natsu bromeo, Lucy no dijo nada y solo suspiro

—Sabes no es mi problema pero... ¿Qué te tiene preocupado...? —pregunto, Natsu desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Preocupado, creo que te confundes. — Contesto el chico volteando la mirada—Acaso es normal irle preguntando a la gente que no conoces si tiene problemas. —

—Prácticamente me caíste mal desde la primera vez que te vi. —ante las palabras de la joven Natsu rio—Vez, aunque las cosas vayan mal aun debes sonreír. —

—Esto no te incumbe… —

—Acaso no te lo dije cabello de princesa Disney, no es mi asunto pero siento que es extraño ver a alguien deprimido y mojándose como un idiota en la lluvia si ni siquiera está jugando en ella, eso significa que estás en problemas. —

Natsu suspiro—No hay confianza en la gente. —susurro, Lucy levanto una ceja—Y solo se juntan conmigo por conveniencia, o quizás, solo digo esto para evadir el verdadero problema que no quiero aceptar... ¿Por qué te cuento esto sí eres una extraña? —

—Creo que por la discusión que tuvimos no creo que seamos extraños. —dijo Lucy. —Quizás solo debes desahogarte con alguien. —

Natsu la miro impresionado

—A veces guardamos cosas que nos están mortificando y lastimando, inconscientemente lo que en verdad queremos lo ocultamos por miedo, si algo te está atormentando ¿no crees que solo necesitas decírselo a alguien en quien confíes? —

Natsu rio levemente aquella chica una vez más lo sorprendía.

—Vaya a parte de saber defenderte sabes dar consejos, me sorprendes. —

Lucy inflo sus mejillas dandole la espalda al joven—No sé por qué me he preocupado por ti...

—Aun así gracias por tus palabras. —Las palabras del chico la hicieron sonreír.

—Hay personas en las que puedes confiar solo debes buscarlas. — susurro Lucy volteando de nuevo.

—no lo creo. — respondió Natsu.

—Créelo. —La chica le extendió su paraguas—Toma pequeño gatito extraviado, un universitario no debe descuidar su salud. —dejo el paraguas recargado en el hombro de Natsu quien lo sostuvo confundido—No te enfermes. — la chica salió corriendo hacia la librería, Natsu la observo desvanecerse hasta que reacciono, se levantó y corrió con el paraguas pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle y observo a la rubia debajo de un paraguas junto a una chica peli azul

— ¿Qué paso con tu paraguas?—grito la pequeña chica, Lucy sonrió.

—Se lo deje a un gato extraviado. — las dos amigas caminaron juntas hacia la salida mientras el peli rosa las observaba irse "Solo debes encontrarlas"

—Creo que acabo de encontrar una. — Susurro el chico con una sonrisa sincera, abrió el paraguas y camino hacia la salida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Que interesante. —Susurro un muchacho quien desde un auto había observado todo—Esto sí que es muy interesante. —

Lucy llego a su casa y subió directamente a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama.

—Creo que yo seré la que me enferme. —Susurro, su celular sonó y abrió el mensaje— ¿Yukino? — Leyó el mensaje de su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron enormes— ¡Eh! —Grito al lanzar el teléfono hacia su almohada—Es….es…es un maestro para los del club de teatro. —la foto del chico pelinegro la había tomado por sorpresa, eso se sacaba por andar contando sobre el misterioso chico del violín.

Al día siguiente llego a la Universidad, como siempre las clases pasaron rápidamente, Levy había notado lo distraída que andaba la chica.

—Lu ¿Qué te paso? —le susurro durante la clase de Literatura Europea, Lucy negó—Ya veo…—Las clases siguieron normales hasta que les tocaba ir a idiomas.

—Levy me voy. —grito Lucy corriendo, llego al lugar donde había visto aquel chico pelinegro pero de nuevo no estaba ahí, suspiro rendida—Mo, Lucy que te pasa ¿Qué quieres hacer? —dio media vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia la salida.

Antes de salir del jardín se topó con un chico peli rosa.

—Sabes para ser una chica corres rápido. —bromeo Natsu con una sonrisa, Lucy dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Cabello de princesa no me digas que ¿me estabas espiando? —pregunto Lucy un poco exaltada, Natsu rio.

—No eres mi tipo chica literaria. —

—Eh…literaria. —

—Toma. —Natsu extendió el paraguas—Gracias por prestármelo, me hubiera dado una gran gripa si no me lo hubieras dado, además que mi chofer llego por mí así que no lo utilice mucho que digamos. —Lucy no entiendo aquello ¿Le había o no servido? Tomo el paraguas y asintió.

—Me alegro ayudarte, aunque no me siento cómoda con un chico. —Lucy se tapó rápidamente la boca—Yo no dije nada, es más debo irme. —Lucy iba a retirarse pero Natsu intervino—Tú…

—Vamos quiero ser tu amigo. —Sonrió—Seamos amigos chica brutal. —

— ¿Chica brutal…? Espera, no me gusta asociarme con los chicos. —respondió a la defensiva la chica—Además ¿Qué es eso de chica brutal? ¿Te burlas de mí? —

—Bueno tú me pusiste cabello de princesa. —Respondió Natsu—Bien no te llamaré así pero al menos seamos amigos. —

Lucy no dijo nada y solo volteo la mirada _(¿Piensas siempre huir de ellos? Si no das el primer paso, jamás podrás recuperarte, además…eso no significa que un amigo o tú se vayan a enamorar)_ las palabras de Gajeel nuevamente llegaron a ella, observo al chico peli rosa quien sonreía ¿Sinceramente? Al parecer así era y eso le produjo un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, quizás y era el momento de tratar de cambiar después de todo…no podía huir para siempre de sus problemas.

—Bien, pero te advierto que no me gusta la cercanía de los hombres…además yo…No soy muy buena con los amigos varones, así que no esperes que sea como una de tus demás amigas. —respondió seriamente Lucy, Natsu estiró su mano.

—No pretendo que lo seas, quiero que seas una amiga diferente a las que he tenido. —aquello sonó un poco extraño y Natsu rio al ver la cara asustada de la rubia—Me refiero a que seas como eres. —

—Ya veo. —

—Por cierto no te he dicho quién soy. —Natsu extendió su mano—Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel…—

Lucy observo su mano estirada, levanto su mano lentamente, nerviosa, al tomar la mano del chico le pareció cálida además que la mano de Natsu era más grande que la suya, jamás había tomado la mano de alguien que no fuera su padre, Gajeel o Gray…y de esa persona que la había lastimado.

—Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto…Natsu. —susurro alejando rápidamente su mano, Natsu no entiendo por qué la chica hacia aquello pero quizás muy pronto lo entendería.

—Juguemos un poco…—susurro el chico pelinegro al recordar lo que había visto aquella vez en el parque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

* * *

 **Pues que les puedo decir, más que otra cosa una disculpa por la demora a los que leen este fic, en serio que no han sido buenos días, Universidad ahora esta consumiendo mi vida y tiempo TuT (Y apenas voy en 4to semestre) solo les pido paciencia, escribiré las veces que pueda, además de este fic tengo otros 13 que acabar TuT (vale chetos la vida) pero acabaré este y los otros que tengo, así que no desesperen.**

 **Pues que más les digo solo que el capítulo les guste y dejen su comentario, en la siguiente edición jajajaj capítulo pequeños adelantos de lo que se vendrá TuT ya que quizás pase mucho tiempo antes de que acabe con este fic pero yo se que son pacientes y sabrán esperar OuO**

 **Les mando muchos abrazos y besos esperando que sean felices jejejej OuO coman saludablemente (frutas y verduras) y tomen mucha agua mucha agua en este tiempo de calor UuU**  
 **~Neko-vampiro se despide ~ espero verlos pronto en este fic o en otro OuO**


	6. Capítulo 5 Festival y Escenarios Parte 1

**Capítulo 5 –Festival y Escenarios Parte 1-**

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo se decía que la escritora más floja del mundo se había perdido en la inmensidad de la Universidad y que jamás volvería…_**

 **Aunque volvió con un nuevo capítulo xD Hola amados mortales Kaede vuelve con la actualización de jamás te enamores de nuevo, ya que….**

 **(Suena el mariachi)**

 ** _Estas son las mañanitas (atrasadas) que canta Kaede, para ti querida amiga que cumples ya 106 xD Despierta Tsuki, despierta, mira que ya anocheció, ya los tejolotes cantan y el burro ya rebuznó xD_**

 *** Canción equivocada lectores, Tsuki, ignorenla ***

 **Jajajaja necesitaba lucirme ¬u¬ , este capítulo es regalo para mi tocaya, amiga, escritora de mi fic favorito Tsukiyo (aplausos) espero que te la hayas pasado genial en tu día y que estés consciente de que eres un año más vieja xD**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUKI! OuO**

 **Ahora sí pasemos al capítulo (Neko-vampiro sigue tocando la trompeta)**

* * *

La melodía sonaba tan clara, llegando profundamente a su corazón, una melodía tan dulce y suave…mostraba un sentimiento, ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento era? La melodía acabó y los ojos negras se posaban en los de ella, ¿Quién era…?

—Lucy levántate. —El grito de su madre la hizo despertar, Lucy se levantó sacando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Susurró empezando a vestirse, aquel día debía llegar a tiempo a la escuela ya que se acercaba Halloween y debía ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros para iniciar con los preparativos de la fiesta, además que el maestro de literatura había decidido que su salón haría una representación sobre cómo se festejaba ese día en otros países.

Natsu bostezó al terminar la clase, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, la maestra había dejado la clase libre por lo que debían sacar fotos de los trabajos que los alumnos de otras carreras estaban empezando a realizar por Halloween.

—Creó que iré al edificio F-15 dicen que los de Diseño están haciendo ofrendas típicas de México y quiero sacar fotos. —Dijo Lissana alegremente, Sting solo sonrió tomándola de la mano, Natsu observo su cámara pensando a dónde podía ir.

—Puedes ir con los de Literatura, cierta chica rubia estará allá…—Susurró Lissana empezando a reír.

—Puede ser, creo que son muy imaginativos. —respondió Natsu dirigiéndose al edificio de los chicos de Literatura, Lissana se quedó paralizada ante la respuesta de su amigo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Lo que dije fue para molestarlo, hacerlo sentir raro y me salé con esa contestación. —

—Él jamás dijo que le gustará Lucy…tú eres la única que se ha hecho una loca historia de amor con ellos dos…—

—Di lo que quieras, pero nadie me sacará de la cabeza que Natsu le gusta Lucy. —Lissana siguió caminando dejando a Sting riendo.

—Sabes Natsu no es ese tipo de personas que salen con chicas como ella. —

Lucy estornudo observando los listones en el piso, miró el escenario que sus compañeros estaban armando, al final representarían una leyenda extranjera y debían construir el escenario perfecto, lamentablemente la habían separado de Levy que se había ido con otro equipo, Gray estaba en otro salón, así que para evitar tener que convivir con los chicos que miraban como bobos a las chicas que estaban mostrando los vestidos de la representación, se había ofrecido para hacer el trenzado de listones para adornar.

—Quiero irme a casa. —Susurró trenzando los listones, el sonido de una cámara la hizo voltear, Natsu sonrió al ver a la chica.

—Hola Lucy. —El chico de cabello rosa saludó acercándose a donde estaba Lucy. .

—Hola Natsu. —Dijo Lucy empezando a trenzar nuevamente los listones.

—Sabes que les está quedando bien su escenario. —Dijo Natsu sacando fotos de los estudiantes—Los de tú carrera son muy creativos, me sorprende que hagan estás cosas, por algo les encanta las tragedias y esas cosas. —

—Gracias, aunque no es para tanto y sí la imaginación se deriva muchas veces de leer tantas cosas. —Lucy respondió sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, Natsu la miró y se sentó a su lado— ¿No te aburres? Deberías estar ayudando allá y no estar aquí sola. —

—Es solo…que me gusta estar sola. —Susurró mostrando una leve sonrisa—No soy muy buena con los chicos…además, bueno no es como si quisiera mezclarme…—

—Sabes eso se llama ser antisocial. —

—Supongo, te lo dije no…no soy muy buena con los chicos. —Lucy siguió con su trabajo, había pasado un mes desde que ella y el chico modelo habían empezado con su amistad, por un tiempo Natsu siempre la esperaba para platicar, pero a inicios del mes el chico empezó a faltar debido a su trabajo, Lucy se había sorprendido al saber que Lissana una vieja compañera de preparatoria era amiga de Natsu (resolviendo el misterio de quién había sido la chismosa en decirle cosas sobre ella) además que el chico desde los 9 años había participado en comerciales e iniciando su carrera de modelo, aunque a veces Natsu se elogiaba así mismo y eso la estresaba (otra cosa que no le gustaba de los chicos).

Al saber de su amistad con el chico modelo, Gray casi se desmayaba al saber que había hecho amistad con un chico y más con el modelo del cuál todas las chicas babeaban, Juvia solo quería el autógrafo del chico y Levy…bueno…dejemos su reacción en que fue demasiada vergonzosa.

Lucy sonrió levemente al recordar todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado, sí que aquello había sido muy entretenido e interesante, algo le decía que no había estado mal hacer amistad con Natsu, llegando a la conclusión de que Natsu no era mala persona (era acosado por las chicas pero él las ignoraba) así que no tenía motivos para no hablar con él, además que estaba siguiendo los consejos de Gajeel y Gray de tratar bien a un chico

Natsu tomó su cámara sacando una foto de la chica, Lucy volteó— ¿Qué haces? —

—Sabes cuándo te concentras cambias…Te hace ver menos salvaje. —

— ¿Salvaje? Espera… ¿Qué? —

—Lucy eres un poco salvaje, además que huyes de los chicos, ¿Eso no te hace salvaje? —respondió Natsu revisando la foto—Aquí al menos te ves bien. —

—Sí llegué a creer que eras buena persona me arrepiento de mis pensamientos. —Lucy Susurró levantándose del piso y alejándose del chico—Muérete. —

—Ven a eso me refiero. —Susurró el chico mirando la foto—Pero…eres muy bonita cuando sonríes así…—

—Claro Lucy es linda por donde la mires, aunque es un poco rebelde y golpeadora. —Gray sonrió al mirar la foto—Vaya sí que la has tomado bien te felicitó Dragneel. —

—Vaya, llegó el pervertido. —Natsu miró a Gray— ¿Hoy no te desnudarás? —

— ¡Ya te explique que eso fue un accidente, no soy ningún pervertido! —Gray gritó avergonzado, aquella vez sí que había sido un accidente del cuál había recibido una paliza por parte de Lucy.

—Y luego dicen que el pervertido soy yo…—Natsu susurró sacando más fotos.

— ¡Oye no me ignores modelo de pacotilla! —Gray gritó al escuchar a las chicas hablando sobre aquel accidente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucy se detuvo sacando un gran suspiro, toda la escuela se encontraba en horas libres debido a los preparativos para el festival, eso era bueno ya que podían descansar un poco de las tareas y trabajos, lo malo es que estaba infestado de parejitas y chicos…

—Odió a los mortales. —Gritó sentándose en la banca, cerró los ojos al recordar aquel sueño, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese chico…—Es diferente a los demás…es muy…lindo. —

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, chica acosadora. — Las palabras del chico de cabello negro hicieron voltear mientras su cara enrojecía de vergüenza ¿Por qué siempre que pensaba en alguien lo invocaba?— Te ves linda cuando tu rostro enrojece…

—Cállate, en primer lugar esta escuela es pública y puedo ir a donde quiera, segunda cosas no es como si en verdad me interesarás tarado. —Lucy se levantó, aquel chico nuevamente aparecía, el destino era cruel con ella.

—Eh ¡tarado!, que crueles palabras ha expresado señorita acosadora a parte soy un profesor deberías respetarme. —

—Profesor… ¡Profesor! —Lucy quedó pasmada…de todas las cosas que pudo pensar de quién era aquel chico jamás imaginó que fuera maestro.

—Ahora has pensado, es muy joven para ser maestro. —Respondió el chico de ojos negros.

"—Me leyó la mente ¿? " —

—Ahora has pensado ¿Me leyó la mente? Sabes que eres muy divertida. —El chico de cabellera negra empezó a reír al ver la cara molesta de la chica.

Lucy apretó los puños y volteo su cara, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? El chico peli negro se acercó a Lucy quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Lo siento, además hace preguntas extrañas. —murmuro Lucy nerviosamente, ¿Qué le sucedía? Además ¡Era un profesor a quién había insultado! Aunque si lo veía bien no era tan viejo así que ¿Sería nuevo?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto el joven haciendo que Lucy volteará encontrándose a poca distancia del chico.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces tan cercas? —La pobre chica había cambiado su color rojizo a uno pálido, el joven alzo una ceja confundido aunque una sonrisa surcó su rostro al saber la situación.

—No me digas que…—

—"Lo descubrió". —La mente de Lucy se quedó en blanco al pensar aquello pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonora risa por parte del chico.

—Lo siento fue mi imaginación, ahora sí señorita acosadora ¿Tu nombre? —

Lucy suspiro aliviada aquello sí que le había causado un gran susto, miro al violinista tratando de controlar sus nervios.

—Lucy…Heartfilia. —

—Lucy que bonito nombre. —

Lucy observo los ojos negros del chico los cuales parecían un poco brillosos pero…mostraban algo más… ¿Melancolía? Lucy movió la cabeza al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mi nombre es…Seth… mucho gusto Lucy. —

—Solo Seth, ¿Y tú apellido? —gritó Lucy algo molesta—Bueno no me importa. —

—Tu cara dice otra cosa. —Seth se acercó más a ella ocasionando que Lucy retrocediera —Dime Lucy quisieras unirte a un club. —

—No me interesa…—

—Eh, pero ni siquiera te dije que club era, sabes es algo con música. —Seth intento tomar la mano de la chica quién dio un paso para atrás _"¡Qué se creía ese tipo! ¡Demasiado confianzudo!"_

—Me voy. —Lucy se alejó de Seth con un ligero sonrojo, el chico la miró irse y alzo rápidamente su mano.

— ¡Si te interesa te esperare aquí, Adiós Lucy-tan! —

Lucy se echó a correr con un sonrojo ¿Cómo la había llamado? Sí que era increíble pasaba de rojo a blanco en pocos segundos.

— ¡Qué le pasa a ese chico! —gritó dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

—Romeo ¿Qué te pasa? —Igneel preguntó viendo a su hijo más pequeño— Has estado mirando por la ventana desde hace rato ¿Esperas a alguien? —

El niño negó saliendo de la sala, Igneel suspiró, tomó la foto donde aparecía su fallecida esposa y sus dos hijos, Natsu y Zeref, esa foto se había sacado antes de que el pequeño Romeo naciera, donde la sonrisa de Natsu era resplandeciente y llena de dulzura ¿Dónde había quedado aquella sonrisa?

—Desapareció el día que mamá murió. —Zeref entró a la sala sentándose enfrente de su padre— Ese día mi amado Natsu dejó de sonreír de esa manera. —

—No es culpa de nadie, pero al parecer el jamás lo entenderá. —Igneel dejo la foto y observó a su hijo mayor— Natsu no es aptó para el negocio ¿Cuándo planeas volver? Eres mi primogénito por lo que necesito que empieces a familiarizarte con la empresa y lo que pasa en ella. —

—Padre, padre, padre, aún no es tiempo, además tengo que distraerme mucho antes de tomar esa gran responsabilidad. —Zeref sonrió ordenando un poco de café— Aún no estoy listo para volver…—

—Aún sigues…—

—Vaya así que el irresponsable decidió regresar. —La voz de Natsu interrumpió a Igneel, el chico se acercó quedando enfrente de Zeref—Hermanito ya te extrañaba sabes…—

—Notó tu sarcasmo, aun así yo si te extrañe… ¿Quieres un abrazo? —Zeref extendió sus brazos haciendo que Natsu retrocediera.

—Eres repulsivo. —

—Yo solo quería darte amor…eres cruel Natsu…más cruel eres con nuestro Romeo, dime ¿Cuándo terminarás con esta tonta _"culpabilidad"_ hacia Romeo? —Zeref preguntó seriamente, Natsu no dijo nada.

—Chicos por favor no empiecen a pelear. —Igneel trato de calmar a los dos hermanos debido a que siempre que tocaban el tema del menor de los Dragneel terminaban peleándose.

—Natsu me llama irresponsable, aunque, creo que es peor culpar a alguien que es inocente de un accidente. —Zeref miró a Natsu—No lo crees Natsu. —

—Ya no te soportó, por qué no te largas de una vez. —El chico de cabello rosa salió furioso de la sala, Zeref suspiró y tomó el café que uno de las sirvientas había traído.

— ¿Por qué lo mortificas de esa manera? —Igneel miró a Zeref con tristeza—Sabes que él no está…—

—Porqué, no quiero que viva con odio, sabes que yo un tiempo estuve así y no comprendía que tanto puede odiar una persona, Natsu debe entender que lo que paso no fue culpa de Romeo, que esas cosas muchas veces pasan y no es por culpa del bebé, simplemente pasan y nadie las puede detener. —Zeref no siguió hablando, Igneel por otro lado miró nuevamente la foto tratando de entender que era lo que debía de hacer para que sus hijos se llevarán bien, más Natsu y Romeo.

—Hola ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —Lucy respondió su teléfono.

— ¿Podemos hablar un rato? —Preguntó Natsu, la rubia observó su reloj y sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿No has visto la hora? —

—Por favor…creo que debo desahogarme con alguien. —La voz de Natsu le pareció decaída por lo que la chica aceptó.

—Bien ¿Dónde te veo? —

—No te preocupes yo iré por ti. —diciendo esto Natsu colgó, Lucy observó su celular confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabe….? —

Media hora después el chico estaba afuera de su casa, Lucy le reclamó como era posible que supiera su dirección pero Natsu no contesto. Y para no llamar la atención de los vecinos (pues el carro de Natsu era demasiado llamativo) decidió entrar al coche, Natsu arrancó. Llegaron a un pequeña cafetería que quedaba a quince minutos de la casa de la chica, Lucy pidió una malteada mientras Natsu había pedido un café.

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato en silenció, Lucy empezó a jugar con su malteada y miró hacia la ventana ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No debería estar haciendo su tarea?

—Yo lo siento por llamarte tan tarde pero…creo que me cansé de estar en mi casa. —La voz de Natsu la hizo voltear—Mi casa es una locura…más por Zeref. —

—"Vaya habla como si yo conociera a ese tal Zeref" —Lucy pensó sonriendo— ¿Qué te pasa cabello de princesa? Por lo que veo estás metido en un lío tremendo. —

— ¿Qué pensarías de una persona que ha matado a su madre? —

La pregunta de Natsu hizo que la sonrisa de chica de cabello doradas se desvaneciera, Natsu miraba a la mesa lo cual ocasiono que el ambiente se volviera tétrico.

—No te entiendo ¿Matar? —

—Una persona que mata a otra se considera un asesino…pero no lo hizo por querer hacerlo entonces ¿Cómo se le llama a ese tipo de persona? Lucy ¿Tú sabes cómo perdonar a ese tipo de persona? —

Lucy despertó sobresaltada y sudando, miró su reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana, se había quedado dormida, hizo la rutina de siempre y bajo a desayunar, ese día los de su salón llegarían tarde para poner los últimos detalles al escenario y a los vestuarios.

 _¿Tú sabes cómo perdonar a ese tipo de persona?_ Las palabras de Natsu la hicieron temblar, después de que el chico le preguntará eso su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Natsu no dijo nada más y terminó rápido con su café, la llevó a su casa y se había ido sin decir más cosas, aquello si que la había espantado ¿Natsu había matado a alguien?

—No, no, no, digo tiene todo ¿Matar a alguien? ¿En serió? Dios, Lucy debes dejar de leer tanto e imaginarte un mundo lleno de posibilidades…pero y sí… ¡Ah! —

Lucy llegó a la escuela y miró al escenario sin prestar atención a los demás, el escenario estaba casi listo solo faltaban algunos detalles, miró los disfraces y empezó a acomodarlos.

—Lu. —Levy se acercó a ella vestida de bruja—Mira, este es mi disfraz. —

—Te ves genial Levy. —Lucy sonrió al ver a su amiga—Sé qué harás un gran trabajo. —

—Gracias, por cierto Gray te contó lo que paso ayer. —Levy empezó a relatar los sucesos que habían pasado durante la tarde, pero Lucy no le prestó mucha atención pues las palabras del chico de cabello rosa no salían de su mente ahora tenía curiosidad ¿A qué se había referido Natsu?

—Y puf se desplomó….jajajaja es gracioso no. —

—Jajaja sí lo es. —contestó Lucy sonriendo nerviosamente pues no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho su amiga.

Las dos amigas empezaron a juntar el aserrín para ponerlo en el piso del escenario hasta que las chicas empezaron a murmurar, Lucy alzó la mirada y se encontró con Natsu y Lissana al parecer Natsu aun causaba revuelo entre las chicas.

—Hola Lucy, Levy. —Lissana saludó animadamente,

—Hola Lissi ¿No has visto ha Yuki? —Levy se acercó a la chica de cabello albino dejando a Lucy y Natsu solos, Lucy se exaltó al estar a solas con Natsu.

—"¿Qué digo?" —Lucy trataba de entablar plática pero el nerviosismo de la noche no la dejaba articular nada, Natsu suspiró y miró a Lucy.

—Gracias. —

— ¿Eh? —

—Anoche me acompañaste y escuchaste…olvida las tonterías que dije. —Natsu se alejó de la rubia mientras algunas chicas le pedían fotos o autógrafos, Lucy empezó a caminar sin prestar atención de su alrededor ¿Qué lo olvidará? ¿Cómo podía olvidar aquellas palabras?

—Natsu ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —

— ¿Natsu. —La voz del chico la hizo mirar y exaltarse al ver nuevamente esos ojos negros— ¿Es tu novio? —

—No…esto…que le importa. —Respondió la chica un poco avergonzada— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —

—Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo siempre estoy por estos rumbos ya que doy clases de teatro y me gusta tocar el violín en este lugar, pero por lo que recuerdo tú eres una estudiante de literatura y tu edificio no está por estos lares ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Vienes a espiarme de nuevo? —

Nuevamente la estaba fastidiando ¿Qué se creía ese chico, maestro?

—La escuela es pública no veo el problema de estar aquí. —Lucy respondió mirando el jardín, no se había percatado de que mientras pensaba en la conversación con Natsu había llegado nuevamente al jardín del teatro.

—Y pensaste en la propuesta que te hice. —

—Unirme al teatro. —Lucy miró al chico de cabello negro quién sonrió, aquella sonrisa la estaba asustando pues ocasionaba que su corazón se acelerará—No quiero…gracias…—

—Lucy-tan ¿Por qué no quieres? Sabes te puede ayudar a desenvolverte y expresar sentimientos y emociones. —Seth intentó acercarse a la chica la cual retrocedió—A eso me refiero tienes un problema. —

—No necesito eso…la humanidad es mi problema, por lo que no necesito ayuda—Lucy dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, ¿Por qué lo soportaba?

—Así que ¿Tienes miedo? —Seth habló haciendo que Lucy volteará enojada.

— ¿Disculpa? Miedo yo…—la rubia empezó a reír—Para nada.

—Únete al club de teatro créeme que te ayudará mucho en tu trauma hacia…la humanidad, así habías dicho. —

—Haber chico raro, profesor, violinista, en primera no tengo ningún trauma y segundo, actuar no es lo mío. —

—Ves tienes miedo. —el muchacho sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de molestia de Lucy, la femenina apretó sus puños ya se había desesperado.

—No tengo miedo. —

—Sí lo tienes. —

— ¡No! —

—Sí—

— ¡No! —

—Sí. —

—Bien, me uniré pero más te vale dejar de fastidiarme. —

—Prometido…bienvenida Lucy. —Seth sonrió y estiró su mano, Lucy lo dudó un poco pero tomó su mano un poco avergonzada, espera… ¿Había aceptado actuar enfrente de mucha gente? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

* * *

 **Qué les puedo decir pues, capítulo raro sí… Viene la resolución de misterios OoO  
Aun no habrá Nalu ya que Lucy deberá pasar por un primer enamoramiento y pues ya no los spoleo más, mina-san aviso que este fic quizás lo actualice hasta Mayo ¿por qué? **

**Debido a que su escritora pasa a sexto semestre de universidad (sí ya me falta un año y medio) necesito enfocarme mucho en mi carrea OoO además que decidí que me concentraré en Mi amante mi enemigo debido a que esté fic ya va acabar, por lo que esperó que sean pacientes y no me quieran linchar, si puedo antes lo actualizar lo haré OoO sino pues…debido a Universidad y que debo actualizar mis demás fics TuT**

 **NO HABANDONARÉ EL FIC OoO ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

 **Mina-san sean felices, coman sanamente y tomen mucha agua, FELICES FIESTAS Y SEAN FELICES SIEMPRE…KAEDE LES DESEA LO MEJOR PARA ESTE 2018 OuO**


End file.
